Acteur versus autochtone
by Louise Malone
Summary: Le tournage d'un film a lieu à Forks...L'acteur principal tombe sous le charme d'une jeune autochtone. Au début, ils ne veulent qu'une relation physique...Au début...
1. avion

_**Voici donc une nouvelle histoire…**_

_**Toute "ressemblance" avec un certain acteur n'est pas vraiment fortuite… Mais en même temps je fais parler un personnage de fiction! Donc tout est imaginé! Je ne sais pas encore à quelle fréquence je vais publier, disons qu'on part sur la base de 2 fois par semaine et après on verra^^  
**_

_**Edward PDV**_

Six semaines. Allez, ça va aller.

Je vais bien tenir six petites semaines dans ce coin là?

J'ai prit de la lecture. Et mon ordinateur.

Et puis, je suis pas tout seul, il y a toute une équipe de tournage avec moi.

Et puis avec un peu de chance il y aura bien un ou deux paparazzi qui se feront bouffer par un grizzli. Ou un loup. On peut toujours rêver..

Mais en fait c'est vrai que ça doit grouiller de bêtes dangereuses dans cette forêt, j'en suis sur…

Bon, en même temps je ne suis pas un gars super proche de la nature, hein. Je suis de Chicago et depuis 10 ans je vis à Los Angeles, alors…

Mais bon, j'aime bien les arbres.

Et puis il y a Tanya et Jane. Rien que ça, ça devrait m'occuper.

Surtout Jane. Elle a 15 ans et elle ressemble un peu à ma sœur Alice…C'est dire…

Sauf que je n'ai pas la responsabilité d'Alice, qui a 21 ans et qui vit sa vie, merci bien.

Elle a 6 ans de moins que moi mais elle est presque aussi célèbre. Qui aurait cru qu'elle pourrait devenir mannequin en mesurant seulement 1m50? Et bien ça a marché. Depuis 6 ans qu'elle pose, ma sœur a grillé les étapes. Mannequin, puis styliste. Elle commence même à imposer sa marque, en tous cas, elle a été applaudie à la dernière fashion week de Paris. C'est comme ça qu'elle a connu son compagnon: Jasper est mannequin lui aussi, tout comme sa sœur jumelle, Rosalie, qui a ainsi rencontré notre frère ainé, Emmett, qui est lui joueur de football professionnel.

Du coup il n'y a plus que moi pour être célibataire dans la famille.

Et contrairement à ce qu'espère ma mère ça va durer. Je n'ai aucune envie de me caser. Mais alors, aucune!

J'ai autant de filles que je veux, quand je veux. J'ai la belle vie.

Là, par exemple, je peux coucher avec Tanya même dans les toilettes de l'avion si je veux.

Bon, bien sur c'est pas une référence: Tanya est comme moi au féminin, elle a un palmarès de conquêtes masculines plus important que mon tableau de chasse féminin.

Mais je le ferai pas. Ca mettrait une sale ambiance sur le plateau de tournage, après.

Quand à petite Jane, elle est jeune mais délurée. Et elle commence à avoir un succès important.

Bon sang, va falloir la surveiller.

James, le réalisateur, ne s'est pas rendu compte de ce qu'il faisait, en acceptant qu'elle soit seule, sans parent et sans chaperon, sur le tournage.

J'ai déjà vu Jane faire des siennes, de vrais bouderies pour pas grand-chose. Enfin, Tanya sera là pour la gérer elle aussi.

Sauf si elle décide de coucher avec tous les techniciens, ou même avec de l'autochtone.

Bon là je plaisante bien sur.

Non parce qu'on va dans une minuscule bourgade, plus paumée tu meurs.

Alors l'autochtone doit avoir une moyenne d'âge de 55 ans, et puis, ça doit être du bon vieux bouseux. Tanya est capable de tout, mais quand même.

Je m'étire. Pas évident de caser mon mètre 88 dans ces boites à sardines que sont les avions…En plus celui-là a été affété spécialement pour l'équipe et il n'y a pas de première classe. Du coup j'ai carrément hate d'arriver.

Je regarde ma montre: on se pose dans moins d'une heure.

A ma droite Jane est plongée dans un bouquin, les écouteurs de son MP3 vissés dans les oreilles. A ma gauche Tanya écoute aussi de la musique, les yeux fermés. Elle doit récupérer d'une nuit agitée…

Pour m'occuper je feuillette encore une fois le scenario du film que nous nous apprêtons à tourner.

Je vais jouer le rôle d'un fermier du cru, au début des années 1900. Qui, au cours d'un hiver particulièrement rigoureux se retrouve isolé du monde avec sa femme et sa petite belle-sœur qui tombe très malade. Ils manquent rapidement de vivres et sont secourus par les Indiens du campement voisin. Il se lie d'amitié avec un Indien. Après c'est tout le tralala sur l'amitié, l'ouverture d'esprit, l'acceptation de l'autre, l'entraide etc.

Attention, ce n'est pas que j'y sois insensible. Bien au contraire, ce sont des valeurs fondamentales, cependant j'ai un peu peur que James en fasse un truc trop mélo. Mais Tanya et moi on s'est déjà entendus: on va faire pression autant que possible pour que tout ceci ne tourne pas au navet mélodramatique.

Tanya va jouer le rôle de ma femme et Jane sera la sœur de Tan.

Ca peut être un grand rôle émouvant. Je vais donner le meilleur de moi-même ,comme toujours. Je suis un acteur sérieux et, j'aime à le penser, compétent, même si mon succès incroyable est surtout du à la chance d'avoir fait LE bon film pour ado au bon moment.

Non, sérieusement, ça peut être sympa.

Je seul truc c'est que six semaines ça peut être long, si je trouve pas une fille.

Tanya et les membres féminins de l'équipe c'est niet, définitivement, parce que je veux rester PRO.

Et la ménagère de plus de 45 ans de l'état de Washington ne m'a jamais fait particulièrement fantasmer…

Au pire, si vraiment je n'arrive pas à trouver une sex friend locale, je passerai quelques coups de fil. Ca serait bien le diable si Irina ou Kate, pour ne citer qu'elles, ne soient pas d'accord pour un petit WE à Forks. Ouais parce que c'est là qu'on va tourner.

Forks.

Non mais rien que le nom…Forks.**_(ndla: fourche ou fourchette, en français_**).

Je sais pas pourquoi mais ça me donne le sentiment que c'est comme si ma vie allait…Bifurquer.

Je bouge et tente de caser mes jambes sur le côté.

Jane me foudroie du regard. Je lui tire la langue. Elle hausse les épaules.

Je regarde l'heure au moment ou le pilote annonce la descente.

En me penchant sur Jane j'arrive à voir dehors. L'avion troue les nuages et je fronce les sourcils. C'est beau, en fait: des plages qui ont l'air immenses et sauvages. Et des forêt à perte de vue.

Moi qui aime bien la photographie je dois pouvoir m'éclater, finalement.

Je peux même envisager de me diversifier, je vois d'ici le succès que pourrait avoir un livre de photos signé Edward Cullen…

Je déglutis ma salive parce que mes oreilles se bouchent. Tanya se réveille et s'étire.

Jane se redresse et s'empare de ma main, comme au moment du décollage. Elle m'a expliqué avoir peur quand l'avion va décoller ou atterrir.

Mais tout se passe bien et tout le monde applaudit quand l'avion se pose enfin.

Je me lève et avec galanterie je sors les bagages à main de Jane et Tanya. En plus de son sac à main Jane trimballe un gros sac à dos sans doute rempli du nécessaire de survie adolescent. Je le lui porte, bien que je sois chargé de mon propre sac à dos et de ma guitare.

A peine sur le tarmac c'est une pluie fine et glacée qui nous accueille.

Je soupire mais essaye de positiver.

Ca peut être un grand film, et un tournant pour moi.

Forks, me voilà!


	2. arrivée

_**merci de l'accueil réservé à cette fic!**_

_**Edward PDV**_

Donc en fait, il n'y a pas d'hôtel à Forks.

En fait, si, mais trop petits pour nous accueillir tous.

C'est vrai que ça fait du monde, une équipe de tournage.

Donc la production a fait construire des préfabriqués à la hâte pour manger, et on est tous logés dans des mobil home.

Je m' en toutes façons ici on ne tourne que les scènes extèrieures (et il y en a un paquet) et on tournera le reste en studio à LA juste après.

Je suis pas un gars difficile. Tanya fait plus la tronche, par contre.

Le seul truc qui m'importe, et que je fais désormais figurer dans chacun de mes contrats, c'est d'avoir une voiture à ma disposition exclusive. Après je me moque du modèle, mais je veux pouvoir me promener seul et librement.

J'aime faire de la photo et je veux pouvoir m'y adonner quand je veux. Ca, et puis une connexion internet.

Et je ne fais pas de gym. Hors de question; J'ai horreur de ça et je suis pas doué. De plus en plus de producteurs imposent la gym quotidienne et à tous les acteurs d'un film, j'ai donc été obligé de faire écrire ça dans mon contrat.

Par contre je fais mon jogging quotidien et je nage dès que je peux.

Bon, là, ils sont tous en train de s'installer, moi j'ai juste déposé mon sac à dos, ma guitare et mon sac de voyage. Sac qui a été en grande partie remplie par ma mère qui s'inquiète toujours pour moi, et qui a tendance à me mettre des tonnes de choses qu'elle pense vitales et qui bien sur se révèlent parfaitement inutiles…

Une fois, quand je suis parti tourner dans le désert marocain elle m'a même mit des tas de bouteilles d'eau, des rouleaux de PQ, des sachets de nourriture déshydratée, des antibiotiques et des antipaludéens (je suis certain qu'elle a fait du chantage à mon médecin de père pour qu'il les lui procure) dans mon sac, persuadée que j'allais mourir de choléra foudroyant, sinon…Je me suis retrouvé avec 5 sacs énormes et j'ai payé bonbon en dépassement de poids…

Elle n'arrivait pas à me croire quand je lui ai dit, à mon retour, que le Maroc est un pays parfaitement civilisé, et qu'on avait de l'eau courante sur le lieu de tournage, et même, que dans les grandes villes il y a des centres commerciaux et des supermarchés ou ils vendent du PQ, de l'eau en bouteille et même des sachets de soupe déshydratée…

Enfin, je lui ai ramené un miroir artisanal cadre en thuya et marqueterie en os

Et j'ai cru qu'elle pleurait de joie. Ma mère est décoratrice d'intérieur et je crois qu'elle est tombée amoureuse de ce miroir. En tous cas, depuis il trône sur sa commode, à côté du Bouddha que Jasper et Alice lui ont ramené de Thaïlande et du plat sculpté mexicain offert par Emmett et Rosalie.

On est un jour allés à Rabat et j'ai baladé assez tranquillement dans un centre commercial. Il y a juste une maman très charmante avec ses 3 enfants (des français je crois) qui m'ont reconnu. La mère était très timide, mais elle m'a un peu parlé en anglais, et elle m'a dit que elle appréciait mon travail et la personne que je semblais être, qu'elle espérait que je sois heureux. Je voyais qu'elle regrettait de ne pas pouvoir en dire plus en anglais.. et ses filles étaient adorables, elles sautillaient sur place, toutes excitées, son fils, le plus jeune, était plus timide, et se cachait derrière la jambe de sa maman. J'ai du insister pour faire une photo. Elle a pas voulu poser, mais elle nous a prit tous les 4 , ses enfants et moi. C'était mignon. Et du coup je lui ai demandé de nous prendre aussi avec mon propre iphone. Elle l'a fait et j'ai gardé la photo, j'aime bien tomber sur des gens authentiques et gentils, plutôt que sur des fans hystériques, hélas c'est la dernière option dans 99% des cas. Mais au moins, j'apprécie vraiment les 1% restant…

Toujours est-il que j'ai fait là-bas les plus belles photos de ma vie. C'est un pays magnifique.

Bref, je sais déjà que ce soir, en ouvrant mon sac je vais trouver des tas de choses que je n'y ai jamais mit. Ceci dit je reconnais que je me contente d'y déposer une brosse à dent, des préservatifs et un boxer. Ou presque!

Bref.

Ils sont tous occupés, et les choses sérieuses ne commencent que demain, je vais donc me promener. Seul.

Un luxe, vu quelle est ma vie.

Je passe voir James, qui comprend tout de suite et me tends une clé.

« Tiens Ed, ils t'ont loué une Volvo xc60 »

« Cool! A plus mec! »

« Ouais, éclate toi! »

Je me hâte vers l'endroit ou ma voiture doit être garée. Elle est noire, et rutilante.

Je l'aime déjà. Je grimpe au volant, tripote l'autoradio et fonce.

Je roule au hasard. Je vais sans doute me perdre, mais il y a un GPS intégré, et retrouver Forks ne sera pas bien difficile.

On va en grande partie tourner à la Push. C'est la réserve des indiens de la région.

Il parait que les plages sont superbes.

J'en trouve une en moins d'une heure, appelée First Beach.

Et c'est avec un grand sourire que je mets pied à terre: on ne m'a pas raconté de conneries: c'est vraiment splendide!

Il n'y a pas un chat et je m'étire. Puis je me promène, observe tout et enfin me lance. Je photographie la plage, si différente de celles de Californie, puis la forêt qui jouxte la plage, puis les goélands dans le ciel. Il y a de gros troncs d'arbre sur la plage et je les prends sous différents angles de vue.

Puis, quand je commence à avoir faim je quitte la plage, en sachant que j'y retournerai très bientôt.

Les jours ou je ne tournerai pas (il y en a, quand même!) je viendrai faire un jogging ici, et sans doute que je nagerai, aussi.

Je remonte en voiture et démarre souplement. Bonne voiture, vraiment. Je vais peut-être m'en offrir une à la fin du tournage si elle tient toutes ses promesses.

Je vois un panneau annonçant un snack, à la sortie de la réserve Quileute et comme j'ai faim, je m'arrête.

Il n'y a que deux clients, en plus de moi et ce sont deux hommes, deux Quileutes visiblement. L'un des deux est jeune, sans doute mon âge, et l'autre est plus âgé, et en fauteuil roulant. Ils sont costauds, plutôt virils et je pense que je peux enlever ma casquette. Il ne doivent pas me connaitre, ou alors il s'en fichent.

La serveuse arrive. C'est une jeune femme magnifique…D'un côté…

Merde alors. Elle a tout un côté du visage défiguré: trois grandes cicatrices, du dessous de son œil à son menton, barrent un visage par ailleurs rond, mais délicat et charismatique. Je me ressaisis et lui offre un grand sourire. Si celle-là me demande un autographe, je vais sortir le grand jeu. Je sais ce que c'est que d'être reconnu comme « beau », et cette jeune femme a du le savoir, avant d'être ainsi défigurée. Je me demande ce que je ressentirais si je voyais ma propre beauté ( qui, je ne me leurre pas, est en très grande partie mon fond de commerce, puisque je n'ai pas (encore du moins) prouvé mes qualités d'acteur par un grand rôle) ainsi ravagée.

Mais « Emily » ainsi que son badge l'identifie, bien que je sois sur au léger mouvement de sa tête quand son regard s'est posé sur moi qu'elle m'a reconnait, reste pro et me demande avec un sourire ce que je désire manger. Sans réfléchir je demande le plat du jour et très rapidement elle m'apporte un énorme burger dont l'odeur me fait saliver, et assez de frites pour nourrir Tanya et Jane pour une bonne semaine.

Je me régale, je crois que j'ai AUSSI trouvé ma cantine pour les jours ou je ne tournerai pas.

Je mange rapidement et je laisse un gros pourboire.

Juste avant de partir je vois un autre Quileute entrer comme s'il était chez lui, sans doute qu'il l'est, parce qu'il prend Emily dans ses bras et l'embrasse sur la bouche.

Je suis content. C'est une jeune femme qui mérite visiblement d'être aimée, malgré ce qui lui est arrivé.

Je sors et m'étire. Le voyage en avion m'a fatigué, et puis l'air ici est plus frais, plus vivifiant.

La route est belle, elle serpente et j'ai envie de me faire plaisir, et puis aussi de voir ce que cette Volvo a dans le ventre…

Alors je la pousse un peu. Bon, beaucoup.

Bah, dans ce coin paumé je peux me le permettre!

100 kms/heure…120...150...170...

Sirène de police.

OH MERDE!

Je regarde dans le rétro et oui, une voiture de shérif me suit et je gémis mais je me gare sur la bas-côté…

Que faire d'autre?!

La journée avait pourtant bien commencé…


	3. arrangement

_**Merci de me suivre avec cette fic, on retrouve nos chouchoux, avec encore un PDV Edward, ce qui sera le PDV de toute la fic, qauf exception. Bisous et bonne semaine! (je publie tous les lundis et jeudis, au fait!)**_

_**Edward PDV**_

En Californie j'ai toujours réussi à éviter le PV avec un grand sourire, et en donnant aux agents des autographes pour leurs femmes/mères/filles.

Ici je ne suis pas sur que ça va marcher…

Le shérif arrive à ma hauteur, j'ai bien gardé les mains sur le volant et il me fixe:

« Vous rouliez trop vite… »

« Oui, je sais…Je suis désolé d'ailleurs, je n'ai cette voiture que depuis ce matin et je ne la maitrise pas très bien, je ne le ferai plus, promis! »

Il me demande mes papiers et il ne cille pas en lisant mon nom.

Je me demande s'il me connait.

Je me lance:

« Est-ce que vous voulez un autographe? »

Après tout, jusqu'à aujourd'hui ça a toujours marché, pourquoi pas maintenant?

« Pardon? »

« Euh, oui, un autographe, pour votre femme, ou votre fille? »

Il me fixe, éberlué. Merde, il ne me connait vraiment pas…

Puis d'un coup il lève les yeux au ciel:

« Ah! Vous faites partie de l'équipe de tournage? »

« Euh, oui, je suis acteur… »

« Ca je m'en moque! Je suis même assez mécontent, on aime la tranquillité par ici, et je ne veux pas qu'un jeune con comme vous vienne semer la pagaille! »

« Je suis désolé Shérif, je vous promets de ne pas recommencer, et puis, vous savez…Ca peut aider votre communauté aussi…Il peut y avoir des retombées économiques sur votre ville. Je sais même qu'ils cherchent des figurants et du personnel! »

Il réfléchit. Je prie.

Vu la vitesse à laquelle j'allais, je risque le retrait de permit pur et simple…

Il me regarde sévèrement:

« Si je tiens compte du fait que vous n'avez pas encore cette voiture bien en main, que vous venez d'arriver et que vous avez des regrets, est-ce que vous ferez quelque chose pour moi en échange? »

« Bien sur, avec plaisir, si je peux le faire bien sur… »

« C'est le fils de mon ami. Il cherche du travail pour l'été. Il est mécanicien et le garage ou il travaille à l'année ferme pour deux mois parce que la patron a gagné un voyage aux Bahamas »

J'ai envie de lui dire que les Bahamas , à cette époque de l'année c'est très surfait, mais je m'abstiens.

« Jacob est un bon gars. Grand, fort, travailleur. Il a besoin d'un boulot, son père est en fauteuil et a besoin de soins. »

« Oh, je crois que je les ai vus, je sors du restaurant de la réserve! »

« Le meilleur de tout le coin. Emily est une excellente cuisinière! »

« Oui, j'ai très bien mangé »

Il range son carnet de PV et soupire. Je respire.

« Bon, on va en rester là. Je vous donne le nom et les coordonnées de Jacob. Et faites de votre mieux. Au fait, Emily a eu un accident de voiture alors retenez la leçon… »

Il me fixe et je ne peux m'empêcher de frémir au souvenir de ce si beau visage abimé.

« Je comprends M'sieur. Je vais être prudent. Et je vous promets qu' on va trouver du travail à Jacob »

Je prends le papier qu'il me tend et je repars à vitesse réduite.

A peine garé je file voir James:

« Hey mec, tiens prends ça, c'est le nom d'un gars du cru qui a besoin de travail, tu lui trouves un boulot, OK? »

Il est surpris:

« T'es assistante sociale toi maintenant? »

« Non, c'est une longue histoire, je te raconterai mais là j'ai pas le temps »

« Ok, on cherche du monde de toutes façons »

Je marche vers mon mobil home quand je croise Tanya.

En larmes.

« Tan'! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? »

« Il m'a encore envoyé un texto! »

Je sais qu'elle parle de son harceleur. Enfin, elle en a plusieurs, comme nous tous, mais celui à qui elle fait référence est un fou dangereux: il la suit partout, arrive à pirater son ordi et à avoir son numéro de téléphone…

« Oh non! Il t'a encore envoyé une photo de sa bite? »

« Non…C'est pire! Il sait que je suis ici et il me dit qu'il arrive! J'en peux plus Edward… »

Je la serre contre moi et elle éclate en sanglots. Je sais que c'est dur ce genre de situation. Elle est forte et courageuse mais il a déjà réussit à s'introduire chez elle en son absence par deux fois. La deuxième il s'est masturbé dans sa chambre et a éjaculé sur son oreiller…Heureusement que l'alarme s'est déclenchée, il a eu le temps de se sauver mais au moins maintenant les flics ont son ADN.

Elle se calme et je peux enfin aller dans mon mobil home. J'aurais pas du boire autant de thé glacé avec mon repas au snack de la réserve…

Quand je suis soulagé je ressors, parce que si je reste avachi sur mon canapé je vais m'endormir et après je vais être décalé.

Je croise Jane qui fait du roller au milieu des mobil home.

Elle me fonce dessus et je rie en l'évitant.

Je pars à la recherche de Tanya. Peut-être que faire un tour en voiture lui changerait les idées?

Je la trouve en compagnie de James et du grand indien que j'ai vu au snack et qui doit être Jacob Black.

James m'interpelle et je m'approche d'eux.

« Edward, voici Jacob Black que tu nous as recommandé. Tu es au courant que le stalker de Tanya refait des siennes? Je viens d'engager Jacob comme garde du corps pour elle. Il connait bien la région, il est costaud et courageux et il est libre jusqu'en septembre, c'est parfait »

Je serre la main de Jacob:

« Edward, enchanté »

« Jacob, mais tu peux m'appeler Jake »

Je me tourne vers Tanya qui a l'air un peu réconfortée, tandis que James s'éloigne vers d'autres taches:

« Je voulais te proposer d'aller boire un coup au snack de la réserve, et peut-être même d'y manger, qu'en dis-tu? Jake tu viens avec nous? »

Tanya me sourit avec reconnaissance et Jacob s'écrie:

« Ah génial que tu aimes le snack d'Emily, c'est une très bonne amie à moi! Oui bien sur je viens, ça vous dérange si j'invite une amie? On devait se voir ce soir, elle vient d'arriver de la fac pour l'été »

« Non bien sur, pas de souci! »

Tanya propose:

« On invite Jane, ça lui fera plaisir! »

« Bien sur »

Et finalement, 10 minutes plus tard on monte en voiture.

Je prends le volant, Jacob case son mètre 98 à mes côtés et les filles tiennent sans problème à l'arrière.

Jacob commente la voiture puis me dit:

« On peut s'arrêter juste avant le snack, je dois prendre mon chien! »

« Oui dis moi ou c'est! »

Il m'indique une petite maison de bois et je me gare.

Il sort et aussitôt un adolescent et un énorme chien viennent à sa rencontre.

Jane, qui aime les animaux s'écrie:

« Oh mais c'est un chien croisé avec un loup! »

Elle sort voir la bête de plus prêt.

Mais ce n'était pas nécessaire: le chien passe à l'arrière, entre Tanya et elle.

Jacob remonte, tout sourire:

« Je vous présente Heidi, ma chienne, elle prend de la place mais elle est super gentille! »

Jane la caresse et Tanya la trouve belle.

Jacob se retourne tandis que je recule:

« Donne la pate à la dame Heidi! »

Heidi pose sa patte dans la main de Tanya. Cette dernière glousse de ravissement.

Jacob, très fier, explique:

« C'est Leah, la sœur de Seth qui la dresse pour moi. Elle est très forte avec les animaux! »

Jane tapote l'épaule de Jacob:

« Il veut pas venir le garçon? J'en ai marre d'être la seule ado… »

Jacob me regarde et je fais oui de la tête.

Il ouvre alors sa fenêtre et crie:

« Hey Seth! Ca te dit de venir boire un coup avec nous? »

« Oh ouais! »

Il court vers la voiture et Jane se pousse vers Tanya. Seth s'installe, tout sourire et illico Heidi vient s'allonger sur lui, ses pattes arrières sur Jane.

« Salut, moi c'est Seth! »

On se présente tous et il est comme Jacob: naturel et sympa, bien que de toute évidence il sache qui on est.

On arrive au snack et à peine dehors je me mets à saliver tellement ça sent bon…Oui j'ai bon appétit !

On rentre dans la grande salle et Jacob s'écrie:

« On est là! »

Une jeune fille s'approche alors de nous, et Heidi se jette sur elle pour lui faire fête.

Je regarde la nouvelle venue.

Petite, brune, de longs cheveux ondulés, de grands yeux chocolats et une bouche pleine, d'une couleur naturelle et très sensuelle.

Je retiens un sourire: je pense avoir trouvé ma copine de baise de l'été.

Si elle est d'accord, bien sur. Ceci dit…Elle sera sans doute d'accord.

Elle nous dit bonjour avec gentillesse et timidité.

Enfin nos regard se croisent et je prends l'air que les photographes attendent quand je fais des photoshoots: sexy et charmeur…

Visiblement ça marche parce qu'elle rougit.

« Je m'appelle Edward »

« Moi c'est Bella »

**_ndla: Bella is in the place! ^^_**


	4. amical

_**ndla: Nous faisons connaissance avec Bella, tout comme Edward...**_

_**PDV Edward**_

On s'installe tous à la plus grande table.

Emily vient nous apporter des cartes mais seuls Tanya, Jane et moi la prenons: les autres la connaissent visiblement par coeur.

Et je sens que moi aussi je vais la connaitre très bientôt sur le bout des doigts!

Je me tourne vers la petite Bella mais c'est elle qui attaque:

"Tu as fait la connaissance de mon père je crois!"

"Ah bon?"

Elle rit ouvertement en me regardant:

"Oui, mon père c'est le shérif!"

"Oh...Hum; oui on s'est rencontrés..."

"Sincèrement ne te fais pas reprendre!"

"Je n'y comptais pas. Et sinon il est très protecteur envers sa fille?"

Elle rougit mais c'est Jacob qui intervient:

"Hey! N'embêtes pas Bella!"

Tanya lui tapote le bras:

"Dis donc, c'est MOI que tu dois protéger il me semble!"

Du coup tout le monde se met à rire, sauf Jake qui me fixe, me passant un avertissement du regard. Seth interroge Jane:

"Vous êtres ici pour combien de temps?"

"Le tournage doit durer 6 semaines"

"Vous allez pouvoir sortir un peu?"

"Oui! On est pas en prison!"

Emily nous apporte nos boissons et prend les commandes.

Je regarde Bella. Elle est attentive à la conversation et sirote son Dr Pepper tranquillement.

Elle passe sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure pour y cueillir une goutte de soda et je me retiens de gémir. Cette fille est hot, bien plus qu'elle ne peut l'imaginer…Je connais des mannequins professionnelles bien moins sexy !

Elle est naturelle, c'est sans aucun doute pour ça.

Jake et moi on a mangé il y a peu de temps alors on se contente de prendre une glace chacun (mais une grosse) et Bella commande une salade composée et des frites.

Tanya demande des crudités sans sauce. C'est toujours mieux que de se faire vomir… Jane et Seth prennent une assiette commune. Je fixe Seth. Il est jeune, il a l'air gentil. Et il rougit en regardant Jane qui a un air très différent depuis qu'il est là : elle n'a plus cet air blasé et agacé qu'elle traîne habituellement. Jane est une gamine qui vit dans un monde d'adulte assez impitoyable et sa mère a décidé de faire d'elle une star alors qu'elle était enfant. Et là, Jane est sans doute elle-même. L'ado qu'elle devrait être. Alors bon, je laisse couler. Ils vont peut-être sortir ensemble, ça n'a jamais tué personne. Et si ça peut faire du bien à Jane…

Heidi est couchée aux pieds de Jacob. Ce dernier se lève et va chercher une gamelle d'eau qu'il pose aux pieds de la chienne. Elle le regarde et je jure que je peux lire dans les yeux du chien qu'elle est reconnaissante.

J'aime bien les chiens, d'ailleurs mes parents en ont deux, et Jasper et Alice ont un petit toutou, un chihuahua blanc et noir à poils longs qu'Alice affuble de tee shirt et qui s'appelle Calvin (pour Klein…) cette petite bête est d'une intelligence exceptionnelle mais je crois que Heidi est de la même trempe.

Tanya et Jacob, qui ne sont pas timides ni l'un ni l'autre parlent et nous font rire.

Nos commandes arrivent et je regarde Bella trier quelques morceaux de poulet de sa salade et les donner à Heidi.

Bella n'est pas assise à côté de moi, elle est entre Jacob et Jane.

Alors je me lève et je m'approche d'elle, m'accroupis et entreprends de caresser Heidi.

Cette dernière me regarde, me lèche la main et reprend son repas.

Je l'inonde de compliments et de caresses. Sérieusement, j'ai déjà couché avec des filles avec moins de gentillesse que ça ! Mais Bella n'est pas de ce genre et je me doute que si je la drague directement ça ne va pas très bien passer. Alors je commence par plaire au chien.

Et …Ca marche. Rapidement la main de Bella rejoint la mienne sur la fourrure de Heidi.

Je m'adresse alors à la jeune fille :

« Tu as un chien toi aussi ? »

« Non, j'ai pas la place dans mon logement d'étudiante, et toi ? »

« Non plus, je voyage trop, mais mes parents et ma sœur en ont, je les aime bien ! »

Elle me sourit et je la fixe. Je suis accroupi, elle est assise et je vois ses jambes en premier plan. La vue est fort agréable mais je m'oblige à la fixer dans les yeux :

« Tu es étudiante alors ? »

« Oui. En fac de bio. Je veux devenir prof de biologie ! Il me reste un an avant d'enseigner»

« Tu parais tellement jeune…Tu vas réussir à mater des Lycéens ? »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel, agacée. Elle est encore plus belle quand elle est en colère…

« Tout le monde me dit ça…Mais je peux être sévère tu sais ! »

Mmmhhh, je ne dirais pas non à un petit jeu prof/élève avec elle, moi…Mais bon, on a le temps, cette fille n'est pas une jeune hollywoodienne, je dois me tenir correctement. En plus son père est shérif, et son meilleur pote a une tête et 10 kilos de muscles de plus que moi.

Alors je prends un air contrit :

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas avoir l'air de douter de toi »

Ca marche : elle s'excuse :

« Non, je sais bien, je ne voulais pas être agressive et »

Je lève les mains en l'air :

« Tout va bien, on repart de zéro, OK ? »

« Oui… »

Je me relève et lui souris Elle soutient mon regard sans broncher, même si elle rougit un peu.

Je mange ma glace, qui est délicieuse.

Jane et Seth sortent pour faire courir Heidi.

Tanya parle de son harceleur à Jacob et Bella.

Comme à chaque fois elle ne peut s'empêcher de pleurer.

Je me lève et m'installe à la place laissée libre par Jane, tout à côté de Bella, l'air de rien, pour participer à la conversation.

Jacob et Bella affichent un air grave.

« Et le pire c'est que je vis dans la peur qu'il arrive à m'approcher physiquement. Il est capable de me violer, de me faire du mal, j'en suis sure, c'est vraiment un fou furieux…Il me fait tellement peur…Je ne peux plus profiter de la vie… »

Bella lui prend la main, compatissante :

« Ca dure depuis combien de temps ? »

« Presque un an »

Jacob affiche un air déterminé :

« Crois moi, je peux te dire que je vais l'empêcher de te faire le moindre mal. Qu'il vienne, ce serait parfait, je le mettrais hors d'état de nuire ! »

Il a une telle expression sur le visage et une telle certitude dans la voix en disant cela que nous nous détendons et rions, il poursuit :

« « En plus je connais le shérif, et si je le démolis il ne me dira rien ! »

Tanya éclate de rire ; Chouette. Je regarde Bella qui rit elle aussi.

Miam. Encore plus attirante comme ça…

Quand on a terminé notre repas on se ballade un peu sur la plage.

Jacob nous explique certaines de leurs légendes, rattachées à cet endroit.

Jane et Seth échangent leurs numéros de téléphone.

Bella lance des bâtons à Heidi et je m'incruste avec les deux dernières.

Quand c'est le moment de rentrer je vois Bella sortir son téléphone, et Seth lui demande :

« Ta voiture est encore en panne ? »

Elle fait oui de la tête et je comprends qu'elle appelle quelqu'un pour venir la chercher, je lui arrache presque le téléphone des mains :

« Je te ramène voyons ! »

Elle rougit mais accepte.

Heureusement la voiture est grande et Tanya ; Jane, Seth et Bella se serrent à l'arrière. Heidi se couche aux pieds de Jacob, et je prends le volant.

Je dépose Heidi, Jacob et Seth à La Push et je ramène Tanya et Jane au camp.

Elles sortent, Jane a le nez dans son portable mais Tanya me lance un coup d'œil ironique. Elle a bien comprit que je vais draguer Bella, mais si elle croit que je n'ai pas vu les regards qu'elle lance à Jacob…

Finalement l'autochtone est bien apetissant, et ce n'est pas Jane qui va me contredire !

Bella passe devant et je la regarde :

« On a 5 minutes, tu veux bien me faire visiter Forks ? »

Elle éclate de rire :

« Ce sera vite fait ! »

On passe devant le Lycée, le drugstore, la pharmacie, le commissariat (je rentre la tête dans les épaules) et elle m'apprend qu'elle est venue vive avec son père à l'âge de 17 ans et qu'elle a donc fréquenté le minuscule Lycée.

Elle est calme, assez réservée mais pas intimidée.

Je ne l'impressionne visiblement pas.

Chouette. Je lui dis que je suis gradué mais que je n'ai pas fait d'études supérieures parce que j'étais déjà acteur à plein temps même si le succès est arrivé quand j'avais 22 ans.

Et je lui demande son âge, en m'excusant :

« Je sais que ça ne se demande pas, mais tu as l'air si jeune, et si on profite d'un WE pour aller dans un club à Seattle, je me demande si tu as l'âge de boire de l'alcool ! »

Elle rit :

« Oui, largement, je vais avoir 23 ans en septembre ! »

« Alors on pourra t'embarquer ! »

« Oui, mais Seth est mineur ! »

« Jane aussi. On les laissera sous la surveillance de Heidi ! »

Elle rit de bon cœur :

« Je sais qu'elle est censée être un chien de garde mais je ne pense pas qu'elle les empêche de faire des bêtises si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Au mieux on peut lui accrocher une pancarte autour du coup avec « n'oubliez pas le préservatif », mais c'est tout ! »

Je ris à mon tour et elle me guide jusqu'à chez elle.

C'est une petite maison peinte en blanc, qui a beaucoup de charme. Elle plairait à ma mère. Je verrai avec Bella pour la prendre en photo un peu plus tard. La voiture de patrouille est garée dans l'allée, ce qui me rend un peu nerveux.

Bella me remercie de l'avoir ramenée et je l'interromps :

« C'est normal voyons ; dis moi demain on commence la pré production, mais je serai libre à partir de 15h00, ça te dirait qu'on se voit ? »

Volontairement je ne parle pas des autres. Je veux qu'elle comprenne que ça concerne elle et moi, et c'est tout.

Elle n'hésite qu'un instant :

« Je travaille avec Angela pour l'été, elle tient la boutique de viennoiseries, tu peux passer si tu veux, je pense que je partirai vers 16h30 »

« Très bien, j'y serai. Vous faites les pâtisseries vous-mêmes ? »

« Bien sur ! »

« Mhhhh, j'adore les tourtes à la rhubarbe ! »

« J'en ferai un de ces jours si tu veux, ça me donne une idée ! »

Je la regarde s'éloigner. Belles jambes, petit cul sublime, cheveux qui me donnent envie de les toucher. Un petit minois adorable, des seins et une bouche qui donnent…Envie !

Je la désire déjà.

Et j'espère que c'est réciproque…


	5. approche

_**Edward PDV**_

J'ai bien dormi. L'air est vivifiant ici il faut dire!

Le réveil sonne à 7h00 et j'en profite. Quand don va tourner, dans 3 jours, je me lèverai à 6h00, pour commencer le maquillage à 6h30...Et encore moi c'est rien, les filles se lèvent à 5h00 pour débuter le maquillage une demi-heure plus tard. Ca fait toujours râler mes partenaires féminines et j'en rajoute une couche en leur rappelant que en plus, moi, je n'ai pas de règles! Mouhahahah!

Bref. Je m'étire et fait un petit tour par la salle de bains avant d'enfiler un bas de jogging et un tee shirt ample: je vais passer par mal de temps à me déshabiller pour faire des essais tenues, alors autant éviter les chemises!

Je sors devant mon mobil home pour boire un café avant de rejoindre les loges.

Je réalise que je n'ai pas le portable de Bella. Quel idiot. Du coup j'écrase ma cigarette (j'essaye d'arrêter, mais c'est dur...) et je fonce vers les loges. Bingo: Jacob est là, à regarder Tanya qu'on maquille (elle a droit à l'essai maquillage avant l'essai tenue visiblement).

Je salue tout le monde et je me tourne vers Jake:

"Salut mec. Tu peux me passer le portable de Bella steplé?!"

Il fronce les sourcils:

"Pour quoi faire?"

Tanya répond à ma place, en riant:

"A mon avis, il veut l'appeler!"

Je lui souris avec reconnaissance:

"Là tout de suite c'est surtout pour lui envoyer un texto...On doit se voir cet après-midi de toutes façons Jake, t'en fais pas je lui veux pas de mal à ton amie"

Tanya ricane:

"Il lui veut plutôt du bien à mon avis!"

Jacob grogne quelque chose vaguement et sort, je le vois téléphoner par la fenêtre.

Carmen, la maquilleuse, remarque:

"C'est un très bon garde du corps, il ne lâche pas les infos comme ça!"

"C'est vrai"

Répond Tanya. Je ne peux m'empêcher de la taquiner:

"Il te garde d'assez prêt à ton goût chérie?"

Mais elle soutient mon regard:

"Pas encore, mais ça va venir!"

Je regarde Jacob revenir. Il ne sait pas encore ce qui l'attend. Le pauvre! Tanya est une mante religieuse: elle couche avec les gars, et quand l'un d'entre eux commet l'erreur de tomber amoureux d'elle, elle l'éjecte de son lit et de sa vie sans aucune délicatesse...Et à une vitesse hallucinante, en plus...

Et les pauvres rampent tous à ses pieds...Même Aro, le célèbre réalisateur, a voulu se suicider après sa (courte, mais douloureuse) histoire avec Tanya.

Je me demande si elle se calmera, un jour. Pas sur!

Jacob entre et me regarde:

"Bon, le père de Bella n' est pas d'accord alors tu la contactes avec mon teléphone!"

Je retiens un rire et envoie un texto à Bella:

"Salut, c'est Edward tu fais une tourte à la rhubarbe?"

Elle me répond un moment (qui me parait trop long) plus tard:

"Non, pas aujourd'hui. On a des commandes et on prévoit ce qu'on prépare plusieurs jours à l'avance; C'est un métier tu sais!"

Je réponds tout de suite:

"Snif..."

Je dois m'asseoir parce que la maquilleuse veut tester le fond de teint. Allez c'est parti.

Heureusement le portable de Jacob vibre, il lit le message, lève les yeux au ciel et me le tend: évidement c'est Bella:

"Tu auras ta tarte dans 3 jours!"

"Cool!"

Je connais des filles qui m'auraient fait une tarte dans la nuit. Mais pas Bella. Super, elle va pas être collante, ça va me faire des vacances!

Bon c'est parti pour la pré prod...

Je vais tester les fonds de teint, les fringues...Pas le moment que je préfère mais il est essentiel et j'en ai conscience.

La journée passe vite. On échange 2/3 textos avec Bella, toujours par l'intermédiaire du téléphone de Jake qui contient sa "joie", mais je comprends vite qu'elle est vraiment occupée.

Il n'est pas encore 15h00 que je m'arrache. On a trouvé ma tenue. Et elle me plait. Elle est d'époque bien sur mais le pantalon est couleur taupe, j'ai insisté pour ne pas qu'il soit marron, et la chemise est à carreaux, dans les tons de rouges et de gris.

Bien sur mon personnage se change de temps en temps mais disons que c'est la tenue que je porterai durant la majeure partie du film.

Tanya aura une robe d'époque, mais avec un décolleté (léger) quand même, dans les bleus glacier, assortie à ses yeux; Ca lui va franchement bien, surtout avec un chignon vintage.

Et Jane râle comme un petit putois: elle portera surtout une chemise de nuit blanche vu qu'elle sera malade durant la plus grande partie du film.

Mais elle a choisi une longue chemise de nuit blanche avec des dentelles, et elle fait fantomatique comme ça! La costumière a rajouté un grand châle rouge et gris, qui lui va très bien et qui fait ressortir son teint presque translucide.

Je saute en voiture et je respecte sagement la limitation de vitesse.

Je trouve la boutique de la fameuse Angela tout de suite.

Il faut dire qu'il n 'y en a qu'une, ça aide!

Je rentre, les mains dans les poches, et tout de suite une délicieuse odeur me monte à la gorge.

Mmmmmhh, ça sent le doonuts, lebagels, le chocolat...

J'ai FAIM!

J'avise Bella derrière le comptoir, elle s'affaire à mettre des pâtisseries en vitrine.

Je m'approche et elle sursaute. J'éclate de rire:

"Je t'ai fait peur?"

"Oui j'étais concentrée et je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver!"

"Tout a l'air délicieux dis donc!"

"Je suis assez fière des tartes au citron que j'ai fait ce matin"

"Je pense que je vais en goûter une..."

Elle m'en tend une tout de suite que je dévore littéralement.

Une jeune femme arrive alors. Elle est brune, et très grande, presque autant que moi. Bella nous présente:

"Edward voici Angela, mon amie et propriétaire de cette merveilleuse boutique! Angela, voici Edward!"

Je serre la main d'Angela, qui rougit.

"Cette tarte est excellente, j'en reprendrais bien une seconde mais j'ai aussi envie de goûter le reste, c'est un sacré dilemme!"

Les deux jeunes femmes rient et Bella me tend un beignet à la pomme, je me régale aussi. Je suis un vrai gourmand!

Angela me demande timidement:

"Ca ne vous dérange pas si on prend une photo de vous dans la boutique, je ne veux pas jouer les groupies mais c'est bon pour le commerce!"

"Pas de problèmes, mais on fait une photo rigolote, d'accord?"

"Euh, oui..."

Elles ont l'air surprises mais je sors dans la rue et interpelle une mémé à toutou qui accepte de prendre la photo, je demande à Bella et Angela de m'entourer, je prends Bella par les épaules et mords dans une tarte pendant que la dame prend la photo.

On rit tous et la photo est une vraie réussite.

Je souris à Angela :

"Je reviendrai avec Tanya Denali et Jane Volturi, si ça vous dit je suis sur qu'elles poseront elles aussi, même si Tanya va encore dire que je veux ruiner sa silhouette!"

On discute un moment et j'achète des tonnes de produits, pour faire goûter à tout le monde sur le plateau: le chiffre d'affaire d'Angela va grimper en flèche, je connais des techniciens ultra gourmands qui vont vite rappliquer ici!

J'attends que Bella ait terminé son service mais très vite Angela lui dit d'y aller.

Bella prend son sac et nous sortons, tout de suite je lui demande ce qu'elle a envie de faire :

« Je n'ai jamais vu un lieu de tournage, tu peux me faire visiter ? »

« Oui bien sur ! Allez grimpe ! »

Je roule jusqu'au « campement » comme on l'appelle entre nous, tout en posant des questions à Bella :

« Tu m'as dit hier que tu es venue vivre ici à l'âge de 17 ans, tu vivais ou avant ? »

« Je suis née ici mais ma mère a quitté mon père quand j'avais 1 an et on a vécu quelques temps en Californie, puis on a pas mal bougé, entre l'Oregon et le Kansas, et finalement on s'est installée à Phoenix quand j'avais 8 ans. »

« Ou en Californie ? »

« Dans la région de Sacramento, c'est là que ma mère a grandi, on y vivait chez ma grand-mère, mais ma mère et elle ne s'entendaient pas vraiment, et ma mère est assez instable alors on a déménagé. Elle est remariée depuis 6 ans, et Phil est joueur de baseball, ils ont une résidence en Floride, il joue pour l'équipe de Jacksonville, mais ils sont tout le temps sur la route et c'est ce qui convient à ma mère en fait »

« Ok, mais toi tu es très différente d'elle, n'est ce pas ? »

Elle rougit :

« Ca se voit tant que ça ? »

« Oui ! Il est évident que tu es une jeune femme mure, posée et intelligente »

Elle devient écarlate et je n'en rajoute pas, du reste on est arrivés.

Je prends Bella par le bras sous pretexte de la guider.

Je lui montre les mobils home de loin et on entre dans la salle de maquillage, qui est déserte mais on croise Carmen qui serre Bella dans ses bras et la complimente sur son magnifique teint.

En allant vers la hangar ou les techniciens font les réglages des caméras on rencontre James.

Il reluque Bella de la tête aux pieds et je me retiens de grogner..

« James, je te présente Bella Swan, qui travaille pour l'été dans une boutique délicieuse, et voici James Hunter, le réalisateur de ce film, notre chef à tous donc ! »

Il ricane :

« Le chef d'un film c'est le producteur Edward, ici je ne suis que Dieu…Bonjour Bella, tu es ravissante, vraiment ! »

Il prend son menton entre deux doigts et soulève son visage vers lui, mais Bella se dégage et recule, visiblement choquée et mécontente.

Il ne se laisse pas démonter :

« Tu es ravissante, et tu as une visage qui ressortira bien à la caméra, il nous reste des figurants à engager, ça te tente ? »

« Merci, mais j'ai déjà un job pour l'été »

James affiche un sourire mais il est clairement mécontent.

C'est rare qu'on tienne tête à quelqu'un comme lui, ça lui fait du bien !

On ressort et je propose, l'air de rien, mais je sais qu'elle va comprendre ou je veux en venir :

« Tu veux voir mon mobil home ? » _**(ndla : Edward reste un mec, hein…Et encore il est relativement franc, il pourrait lui proposer de lui jouer de la guitare…)**_


	6. amusement

Edward PDV

Elle est cool, naturelle. Je me demande si elle a comprit ou j'ai envie d'en arriver mais cette fille est loin d'être idiote et je pense qu'elle se doute que je n'ai pas l'intention de coller des gommettes en sa compagnie, enfermés dans ma caravane…

On entre et elle ouvre de grands yeux.

Ah oui, mince, j'oublie toujours le désordre…Je n'aime pas ranger et euh, ça se voit…

Je ramasse une brassée de vêtements et la pose sur ma valise ouverte en m'excusant un peu.

Elle rit et me rassure :

« T'en fais pas, je ne suis pas super ordonnée moi non plus, mais un peu plus que toi quand même ! »

« Te moque pas ! »

« Je pensais surtout que tu avais quelqu'un qui rangeait à ta place ! »

« Ah non ! Je veux personne dans ma caravane ! »

Elle pose la main sur la poignée de la porte :

« Je repars alors ? »

Je suis sur elle en une enjambée et la coince entre le mur et moi, gentiment mais de façon à ne pas lui laisser de doutes sur mes intentions.

Son rire se fane quand nos yeux se rencontrent, et moi je me sens durcir…

Elle possède une adorable petit minois, et ses grands yeux chocolat me donnent des envies de friandises…Mais une friandise nue, chaude et se tordant autant de désir que moi…

Je chuchote à son oreille :

« Toi tu peux rester, tu es la bienvenue… »

Et je mordille le lobe de son oreille, déclanchant un long frissonnement chez elle.

Je laisse mes lèvres glisser le long de son cou et embrasse tendrement, puis lèche son cou gracile.

Sa main se pose sur ma nuque et me caresse sensuellement.

Ses doigts sont doux, chauds, c'est vraiment agréable…Je bouge la tête pour aller capturer ses lèvres et nous initions le baiser d'un même mouvement.

Sa bouche a un goût de sucré très prometteur.

Nous voulons visiblement la même chose, chouette !

Elle sent le chocolat, la pâtisserie et j'adoooore ça!

D'ailleurs je le lui dis...

"Tu sens la friandise Bella...J'ai envie de te croquer…»

Elle est haletante comme moi, mais je la sens grimacer contre mon cou:

"Désolée mais on ne pourra pas...Aller jusqu'au bout..."

"Tu trouves que c'est trop tôt ?"

"Non, mais..."

Je fréquente trop de filles depuis trop longtemps pour ne pas percuter immédiatement:

"Tu as tes règles, c'est ça?"

Elle rougit un peu mais approuve:

"Bah moi ça ne me dérange pas..."

"Moi si, d'abord j'ai mal au ventre et puis, on ne se connait pas suffisamment pour ça.»

"Oui je comprends...On peut quand même se faire un peu de bien?"

"Oui bien sur!"

Super. Et puis ses règles ne dureront pas éternellement et je suis là pour 6 semaines. Ce n'est que partie remise et en attendant on peut s'amuser quand même!Je la soulève dans mes bras et la porte jusque dans la petite chambre.

Je nous laisse tomber sur le lit et je me rends compte qu'elle est un peu gênée, alors j'entreprends de la chatouiller.

Elle rit et m'attaque elle aussi.

Elle est toute douce et toute chaude contre moi je sens la température monter...Elle doit la ressentir elle aussi parce que nos rires meurent tandis que nos regards se croisent et que nos lèvres se joignent à nouveaux. Je passe ma main sous son tee shirt et caresse doucement son ventre. Il est sans doute sensible à cause de ses règles et je ne veux pas lui faire de mal.

Mais elle se tortille et cesse le baiser :

« Tu me chatouilles, je crains là ! »

Je lui souris, la regarde droit dans les yeux et monte ma main plus haut vers ses seins. Elle ferme les yeux et se mordille la lèvre inférieure quand j'emprisonne enfin son sein dans ma main. Même à travers la dentelle du soutien gorge je le sens doux et chaud.

J'ai très envie et je bascule sur elle, elle me fait de la place en écartant largement les jambes.

Mon érection est pressée contre son pubis. Elle ne porte visiblement pas de serviettes et j'aime autant ça, on va pouvoir s'amuser vraiment.

Je lui retire son tee shirt et elle se soulève pour m'aider. Elle m'enlève le mien aussi.

« Tu es magnifique Bella, vraiment très belle.. »

Je pense chacun des mots que je viens de prononcer…C'est difficile de trouver à Hollywood une fille que ne s'est pas fait refaire les seins (et souvent aussi le nez, le menton, la bouche…) et là j'ai vraiment le sentiment d'avoir touché le gros lot : Bella est belle, d'une beauté pure et touchante…

Je passe mes mains dans son dos et je dégrafe son soutien gorge. Elle caresse mon dos et ses mains sont toutes douces, elle est gentille, un peu gênée parce que c'est notre premier moment d'intimité mais elle n'est pas timide, ou pire, faussement timide.

Je la regarde encore. Elle me plait vraiment !

« Qu'est ce que tu es belle, mais vraiment belle! »

Elle pique un nouveau fard et répond :

« T'es pas mal non plus ! »

Je frotte mon nez contre le sien. Cela fait 5 années consécutives que je suis élu « homme le plus sexy de la planète » par différent journaux ou sites internet, mais cette fille là s'en amuse et ça m'aide à dédramatiser.

Parce que ce genre de distinction soit ça te monte à la tête, ce qui n'est pas mon cas, soit ça te fiche la trouille, ce qui est complètement mon cas…Mais là, avec elle, même si je suis bien entendu dans la séduction, je me sens à l'aise.

Elle ne me juge pas, elle n'est pas « fan » elle me prend comme je suis, tout simplement. Et ça me plait, et surtout ça me change.

On continue à se déshabiller, et on se retrouve en boxer et tanga.

Je la détaille avidement. Son tanga en voile noir roule sur ses hanches ce que je trouve infiniment chaud et sexy…

J'ai très envie de la prendre en photo comme ça, mais bon, c'est un peu trop tôt…Mais ça viendra, c'est sur…

En attendant je tire sur son sous-vêtement…Elle se tortille et là voilà nue dans mes bras…Elle est passe sa main sur son pubis, un peu mal à l'aise et je m'allonge sur elle pour ne pas avoir l'air de trop la mater, même si j'en crève d'envie…

Je recommence à l'embrasser et elle fait glisser mon boxer sur mes fesses, je ne me fais pas prier pour le virer.

Je caresse son corps avec délectation, passant mes mains partout.

Ses seins tiennent toutes leurs promesses, chauds et tendres, et tellement bons quand je vais les suçoter…

Sa toison est toute douce aussi mais elle gigote quand je glisse mes doigts le long de sa fente humide.

Je risque un œil et ne voit pas de petit fil…

« Hum tu n'as pas de tampon ? »

Rouge écrevisse. Mais elle me répond :

« Coupe menstruelle ! »

« Ah oui »

J'aurais du y penser ! Ma sœur en utilise une et elle en parle naturellement, devant n'importe qui. Je suis un spécialiste de la chose, ou presque, bien malgré moi…

Elle n'est pas en reste et me caresse aussi, s'attardant sur mon membre tellement engorgé, à présent, que je dois arriver à la délivrance sous peine d'exploser…

« Bella, j'ai vraiment besoin de jouir là, tu veux bien m'aider ? Après je m'occuperai de toi, promit ! »

Elle ne répond pas mais ses doigts se resserrent plus fermement le long de mon membre et elle accélère ses mouvements.

Je la regarde me caresser, sentant le plaisir monter crescendo dans mes reins.

Je contemple ses siens qui bougent au rythme de ses mouvements, ses hanches douces et rondes, ses cuisses fuselées, sa féminité qui m'attire inexorablement et je jouis dans un râle, crispant ma main dans ses longs mèches brunes.

Mon sperme s'étale sur son ventre et elle plisse le nez en riant, et je tends la main vers les mouchoirs. Elle se nettoie rapidement.

« Tu es géniale Bella, c'était super bon, merci… »

« De rien ! »

C'est à son tour.

Je mouille bien mes doigts et vais trouver son clitoris.

Il est déjà légèrement saillant et je fait courir mes doigts dessus, le titillant, le caressant, de plus en plus vite. J'adorerais insérer deux doigts en elle mais ce n'est pas possible : tant pis, une prochaine fois.

Comme moi elle doit avoir très envie parce que rapidement elle se met à gémir et à secouer la tête avant de se mettre à crier en ondulant son bassin d'une manière super sexy…

Je la regarde jouir, elle est encore plus belle ainsi, abandonnée dans le plaisir.

Après je m'allonge à ses côtés et nous nous reposant en silence, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

On s'endormirait sans doute si on ne venait pas frapper à la porte.

Je peste mais j'enfile à toute hâte mes fringues et vais ouvrir.

C'est Jane qui me regarde avec des yeux de chaton malheureux :

« Edward, tu peux m'accompagner chez Seth s'il te plait ? »

« Tu peux pas demander à un assistant ou à Tanya ? »

« Ils sont occupés et Tanya ne m'ouvre pas… »

« Où est Jacob ? »

Oui je m'inquiète : avec ce stalker, on ne sait jamais…Le regard de bébé de Jane devient nettement moins innocent et elle ricane :

« Oh il est avec Tanya dans son mobil home ! »

Oh. Eh bien j'espère qu'il en profite, parce que la chute risque d'être dure, surtout s'il commet l'erreur de tomber amoureux…

Je soupire. Je sais déjà que je vais céder.

« Bon, d'accord, un instant je me prépare… »

Elle me saute au cou en criant :

« Merci Ed ! MERCI ! T'es pas mon grand frère mais tu mériterais de l'être ! »

J'ai déjà dit qu'elle ressemble à Alice cette gosse ? Oui ? C'est normal…

Bella sort à ce moment de la chambre, rhabillée. Jane s'exclame :

« Désolée si je dérange quelque chose ! »

« On avait terminé »

Lui répond aimablement Bella. Je soupire et enfile mes chaussures. Puis je change d'avis :

« Bella, j'amène Jane chez Seth, ça te dit qu'on en profite pour faire un jogging sur la plage ? »

« Tu fais comme tu veux mais moi je ne cours pas ! »

Je change mon jean contre un bas de jogging et je mets mes baskets.

Jane me tire presque par le bras pour me faire aller plus vite. Bella m'emboîte le pas et je la saisis par la taille.

Je n'ai que 6 semaines pour profiter d'elle mais je compte bien ne rien louper.

Finalement l'autochtone est à mon goût, et pas qu'un peu !


	7. appêtit

_**Edward PDV**_

Jane est devenue un pois sauteur. Je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi joyeuse et insouciante. Habituellement Jane se comporte comme une adulte,même si elle est difficile, je peux même dire qu'elle est souvent plus mature que moi, du moins en apparence.

Mais là, elle a réellement 15 ans et ça me fait chaud au cœur pour elle. Elle a bien le droit d'avoir une amourette. Seth est un garçon normal et elle a bien besoin de connaître ce genre de personnes.

Bella l'interroge pendant le trajet en voiture et Jane lui répond que non, elle ne va pas à l'école, depuis l'age de 6 ans elle prend des cours particuliers avec des précepteurs sur les lieux de tournage.

Je le sais parfaitement, depuis que je suis rentré dans le métier (j'ai connu Jane à une avant première, il y a cinq ans ans quand j'ai commencé à avoir du succès) et je trouve ça normal tant j'y suis habitué. Mais Bella, avec l'instinct des enseignants, creuse la question en demandant à Jane, directement :

« Et ça te plait ? Je veux dire, d'avoir des précepteurs ? »

Jane hausse une épaule :

« Ils sont sympas le plus souvent, alors ça va… »

« Et aller au Lycée, ça ne te manque pas ? »

« Oh si…J'aimerais avoir des copines…J'aimerais être normale en fait.. »

Je suis sidéré. Et j'ai honte. Jamais je ne m'étais demandé ce qui se cachait derrière le caractère difficile de Jane. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, heureusement on arrive devant chez Seth.

Il sort de chez lui et affiche un grand sourire en voyant Jane. Cette dernière sort en courant, claque la portière sans même nous regarder et court le rejoindre.

Il la prend dans ses bras et ils entrent, bras dessus bras dessous.

Ca m'embête un peu quand même de les laisser seuls comme ça …Mais Bella me rassure :

« T'en fais pas, Sue, la mère de Seth est là, elle va les surveiller. Et Seth a reçu un nouveau jeu vidéo, il va la faire jouer, tout ce qu'elle risque c'est de prendre goût à dégommer des aliens ! »

On repart. Bella fronce les sourcils tout en demeurant silencieuse. Je ne la connais pas très bien, mais chez ma mère c'est toujours un signe annonciateur d'orage…

Et ça ne loupe pas : à peine je serre le frein à main qu'elle me dit :

« Tu sais, je comprends pourquoi Jane joue toujours des rôles de victime, ou de gamine malade… »

Je me concentre, et…Oui, c'est vrai. Jane joue toujours ce genre de rôles, je n'y avais jamais pensé mais à présent ça me saute aux yeux…Bella poursuit :

« Elle est malheureuse et serait bien en peine de jouer dans une comédie…Je parie que dans le film que vous allez tourner elle meurt ou un truc dans le genre ? »

« Elle ne meurt pas mais elle, enfin, son personnage, est gravement malade presque tout le long du scénario »

« Qu'est ce que je disais ? Pauvre gamine… Tu connais ses parents ? »

« Sa mère. Elle…Elle est toxique je pense. En tous cas elle se sert de sa fille pour nourrir les ambitions qu'elle n'a pas pu réaliser elle-même… »

Bella me fixe de ses grands yeux accusateurs :

« Et vous laissez faire ça ? Dans ton milieu on trouve normal que des enfants soient sacrifiés aux rêves de leurs parents ? »

« Eh bien…Pour certains dans ce milieu j'ai bien peur que oui, ou plutôt je pense que beaucoup pensent qu'il faut des enfants acteurs, c'est comme ça…Ils ne voient pas pourquoi les plaindre en fait… »

Elle reste silencieuse et j'enchaîne :

« Mais moi ça me fait de la peine de voir Jane comme ça, je vais en parler à son agent… »

Elle me sourit enfin et nous sortons de la voiture. Je commence à courir le long de la plage. Et je me dis que ça aurait été sympa de courir avec Heidi. La prochaine fois je proposerai à Jake de la prendre. Je me retourne pour voir ce que fait Bella. Il n'y a personne sur la plage et je pensais qu'elle se serait allongée au soleil pour se reposer mais pas du tout : elle a retiré ses vêtements, et elle en sous vêtements dans l'océan, de l'eau déjà jusqu'aux cuisses.

Je fais demi tour et me retrouve près d'elle bien plus vite que je ne m'en suis éloigné.

Il n'y a pas de paparazzis. Pour le moment sans doute, mais je savoure à fond. La solitude, l'anonymat. Que c'est BON !

Et je retire mon jogging, mon tee shirt, mes baskets et mes chaussettes et je me jette à l'eau. Je retiens un hurlement : elle est…Fraîche.

Mais je m'approche de Bella qui, l'air de rien, m'expédie quelques gouttes sur le torse. Je couine ! Elle se met à rire et pour le coup j'y vais franchement : je l'arrose copieusement et elle hurle avant de m'inonder à son tour. Très vite nous en sommes à nous couler mutuellement en riant comme des gamins.

Elle finit par demander grâce. Je peux remercier mon frère et ma soeur : je me suis bien entraîné avec eux durant toute mon enfance : Emmett a beaucoup de force et Alice est endurante, mais j'arrivais souvent à avoir le dessus.

Bella sort de l'eau et s'ébroue puisque nous n'avons pas de serviettes. Du coup nous courons pour nous sécher un minimum.

Je savoure le moment, comme depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici. Pas de cris, pas d'hystérie, pas d'appareils photos…Je me sens tellement libre !

Je vois Jane arriver avec Seth et deux énormes chiens. Ils nous voient courir en rond pour nous sécher et ils se moquent de nous.

Mais Jane regarde Bella qui est en sous vêtements et lui demande si l'eau est froide :

« Non, ça va elle est bonne même ! »

J'interviens :

« Bonne pour Bella et Seth qui sont d'ici mais pour les californiens comme toi et moi Jane, ça peut surprendre ! »

Mais déjà Seth est dans l'eau, avec ses chiens. Du coup Jane se déshabille à toute allure et le rejoint en criant elle aussi. Elle est en culotte mais a gardé son tee shirt.

Les chiens ont visiblement l'habitude et ils s'amusent comme des fous.

Bella profite lâchement du fait que je sois occupé à rire en regardant les chiens s'ébrouer dans l'océan pour me piquer mon tee shirt et l'enfiler. Je tourne le regard vers elle juste à temps pour la voir se tortiller et retirer son soutien gorge trempé, qu'elle balance sur les galets.

Je suis bien. Je regarde autour de moi et je me dis que je vais revenir demain avec mon appareil photo. Et je vais tout mitrailler ! La paparazzi ce sera MOI !

On se ballade tous les deux le long de la grève, Bella et moi.

Il y a d'énormes troncs d'arbre, des galets et une odeur de nature, d'iode et un je ne sais quoi indéfinissable qui font que je me sens bien.

Quand on rejoint Jane et Seth je souris en voyant que Jane a prit le tee shirt de Seth. Je ne peux m'empêcher de taquiner les filles :

« Jane, tu as passé trop de temps avec Bella on dirait ! »

Bella me tire la langue et je réplique. Jane mime l'exaspération :

« Vous êtes pas censés veiller sur moi ? »

Seth en rajoute :

« Dis donc Bella, en tant que grande sœur tu ne devrais pas me montrer l'exemple ? »

Je suis surpris et leur demande :

« Vous êtes frère et sœur ? »

« Famille recomposée. Mon père et Sue, la mère de Seth et Leah sont ensemble. Donc j'hérite d'une demi-sœur et d'un demi-frère un peu pénibles et de quelques demi chiens qui sont eux, adorables, ce qui relève le niveau ! »

Pour le coup Seth l'asperge copieusement depuis la rive, ou il est encore immergé jusqu'au mollets et Bella s'enfuit en criant.

Jane rit à gorge déployée et j'en fais autant, tout comme Bella et Seth d'ailleurs.

Jane est belle ainsi. Elle parait plus jeune, insouciante, heureuse, tout simplement. Les maquilleurs vont avoir du boulot pour la transformer en petite chose malade…

Je me jure de discuter avec elle, de faire quelque chose pour elle.

C'est déjà l'heure de rentrer. Demain on commence le tournage et ça va remuer, le premier jour est toujours intense.

On dépose Seth, puis Jane au camp et je ramène Bella chez elle. Elle me regarde avec ses grands yeux qui me plaisent tant ils sont un livre ouvert sur son âme :

« Tu veux manger avec moi ? J'ai des restes de lasagne et c'est meilleur réchauffé ! »

« Ton père est là ? »

Elle pouffe de rire, mais c'est qu'elle se moque la vilaine !

« Non, il est parti en renfort à Port Angeles ! »

Je m'extraie à toute allure :

« Alors c'est un grand OUI ! »

« Je dirai à mon père qu'il te fiche la trouille, il sera ravi ! »

Elle ouvre la porte de la maison et comme ce coup-ci j'ai pensé à prendre mon appareil photo en déposant Jane, je lui demande la permission de prendre quelques photos. Elle accepte, bien qu'un peu étonnée.

Je fais le tour et mitraille.

Je vois ma mère gémir de bonheur en les regardant. Je vais d'ailleurs les lui envoyer par mail dès ce soir.

Je rentre enfin, et me laisse guider par l'odeur.

Bella est dans la cuisine, en train de faire une salade. La table est mise pour 2 sur une petite table en formica, les verres sont dépareillés et la cuisine est vintage mais Bella a sorti du pain à l'ail et quand elle dépose le plat de lasagnes entre nos deux assiettes je me moque de tout le reste : je sais déjà que je vais me régaler !

Elle me sert copieusement et je prends mon assiette en photo, dans le but avoué de faire râler mon frère, qui adore la bouffe…

On mange et on discute tranquillement.

Bella est intelligente, drôle aussi. Je me sens bien avec elle, pas épié ou admiré bêtement.

On termine le repas avec un bol de glace à la vanille et je râle pour la forme :

« Je vais grossir, entre ton job dans une pâtisserie que j'ai bien l'intention de dévaliser tous les jours, le snack d'Emily qui est une tuerie et tes repas super bons…Je suis bon pour prendre 5 kilos moi ! »

« Pas si tu cours sur la plage… »

« Ouais, mais si tu t'amuses à te foutre à poils comme tu as fait aujourd'hui je vais pas beaucoup courir ! »

Elle prend un air machiavélique :

« Leah a un chien pas encore dressé…Il bouffe tous les visages pâles qu'il voit, le prochain coup on te le lance aux trousses, crois-moi tu vas courir ! »

« Oh tu me cherches, tu vas me trouver ! »

Je me lève et fais semblant de lui sauter dessus. Elle esquive et part en courant, je manque la coincer dans le couloir mais elle me repousse et s'enfuit vers le fond de la maison. Finalement, bien que aussi écroulé de rire qu'elle je parviens à l'attraper dans la buanderie, entre le congélateur et le lave linge.

Je la chatouille et elle se tord de rire, puis je la serre contre moi et l'embrasse.

Elle me rend mon baiser et on se laisse un peu emporter : je la juche sur le lave linge et nous entamons une séance d pelotage en règle…

J'ai ma main gauche entre ses cuisses et ma main droite englobe son sein droit sous son tee shirt quand j'entends une voix rauque tout près, trop près…

« Bella ? Qui c'est celui-là ?! »

On sursaute et on relève la tête : c'est son père, qu'on a visiblement pas entendu entrer.

Bella saute sur ses pieds et sourit :

« Papa, c'est Edward, euh...Un ami.. »


	8. appel

Edward PDV

Je suis mal là. Vraiment mal. Notre position est sans équivoque, impossible de même tenter de faire gober au shérif qu'on n'était pas en train de flirter…

Il me regarde et s'exclame :

« Mais je le reconnais ! C'est le fou du volant ! »

Ok, je fais Satanas donc, je me demande si Jake sera d'accord pour faire Diabolo… **_(ndla: clin d'oeil à un dessin animé culte des années 70, pour les plus jeunes des lectrices!)_**

Mais je ne dis rien et je rentre la tête dans les épaules en maudissant mon mètre 88.

Mais Bella ne se laisse pas faire :

« Papa, il s'appelle Edward et il est très sympa ! Il a trouvé du boulot à Jake, il est déjà un très bon client d'Emily et d'Angela et il est adorable avec les chiens ! Alors laisse tomber les préjugés, OK ? »

« Vous sortez déjà ensemble ? »

Je laisse Bella se débrouiller avec ça…

Elle lève les yeux au ciel tout en sautant au bas du lave linge :

« Eh bien, disons qu'on s'amuse, c'est tout ! »

Ca a l'air de rassurer le shérif.

Je me contente de faire profil bas et heureusement le père de Bella retourne à l'intérieur.

Bella me regarde :

« Désolée pour ça… »

« Ca devait arriver, t'en fais pas. Hum, je pense qu'on peut en profiter pour clarifier les choses, je suis d'accord avec toi : on s'amuse pour l'été ! »

Elle sourit encore plus :

« Bien sur. Tu repars dans 6 semaines et moi aussi du reste…On n'a pas du tout la même vie ni les mêmes objectifs, on passe un bon été et j'espère qu'on gardera de bons souvenirs, mais je n'ai jamais envisagé autre chose ! »

« Ok, on est sur la même longueur d'ondes…Juste j'espère qu'on restera quand même en contact après, t'es une fille super… »

Elle rougit et je me décide d'un coup :

« Je peux avoir ton numéro ? Je te file le mien… »

Je ne devrais pas. Donner mon numéro de portable est risqué, je le sais parfaitement. Elle peut le vendre à la presse, le donner à ses copines ou le mettre sur internet. Mais je sais instinctivement qu'elle ne va rien faire de tout ça.

Elle me sourit mais de manière un peu crispée…

« Tu ne vas pas donner mon numéro à James ? »

Je la dévisage, surpris. C'est elle qui a peur de ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de son numéro ? Le monde à l'envers … Mais j'adore ça, quelque part.

« C'est plutôt moi qui devrait m'inquiéter de ce que tu vas faire de mon numéro, non ? »

Elle me fixe, interloquée, puis éclate de rire :

« Désolée, j'oublie tout le temps…Dis-moi, ça peut me rapporter gros de vendre tes coordonnées ?! »

« Oui…Hélas ! »

« Ouais ben ça me rapporterait surtout des tas d'ennuis avec mon père ! »

« T'es sure qu'il me défendrait MOI face à TOI ? »

« Oui, si tu es la victime ! »

Tiens, je vais regarder le shérif autrement…

« Bon, alors je ne donne ton numéro à personne et toi non plus ça marche comme ça ? »

« Ok ! »

Je sors mon smartphone de ma poche et enregistre son numéro.

« Tu feras sonner le mien j'enregistrerai ton nom après ! »

« Ok, j'y vais, demain je commence tôt… »

« Moi aussi ça tombe bien ! »

Elle me raccompagne jusqu'à ma voiture et on échange un long baiser avant que je ne rentre.

Je ne croise personne et vais direct dans mon mobil home.

Une bonne douche plus tard je m'allonge sur mon lit, nu et assez excité, je l'avoue pour avoir repensé à Bella et à la façon dont elle m'a caressé.

Je me traite mentalement d'imbécile : j'aurais du lui demander de venir passer la nuit avec moi…

Du coup je m'empare de mon téléphone pour lui envoyer un sexto mais je m'aperçois que j'ai plusieurs appels en absence de ma mère, et de ma sœur.

Aïe. J'avais promit à ma mère de l'appeler aujourd'hui.

Bon, je le fais tout de suite…

« Allo maman ? C'est moi ! Je vais bien, tout se passe bien et je ne suis pas malade ni fatigué et tout le monde est sympa ! La région est superbe, j'ai fait plein de photos, et je vais te ramener des objets indiens artisanaux tu vas adorer ! Sinon comment va ma maman chérie ? » _**(ndla : Edward sait y faire..)**_

« Je voulais te gronder parce que tu ne m'as pas appelée mais tu as l'air si content que je ne peux pas ! Je vais bien moi aussi, mais tu me manques. On viendra te voir, papa et moi ! »

« Ok maman ! Bon je te laisse je vais me coucher, demain je commence tôt ! »

« Oui, dors bien trésor ! Bisous je t'aime mon bébé ! »

« Je t'aime aussi maman ! »

Je raccroche et appelle Alice.

« Hey Ed ! Alors ça va ? »

« Ouais super et toi ? »

« Nickel, je bosse pas demain, on va aller surfer Jazz et moi !

« Tu veux dire que tu ne l'as pas encore tué à force de l'épuiser ? »

« AH AH AH ! T'as sucé un clown ou quoi ? »

« Non, juste tripoté une autochtone totalement craquante ! »

« OOOOHHHH ! Mon frère a encore frappé ! Elle s'appelle comment ? »

« Bella. Elle est géniale, mignonne, intelligente, marrante, elle cuisine super bien ! »

« Epouse là ! »

« T'es bête ! Et en plus elle voit les choses comme moi : sex friends pour l'été ! Elle est à la fac pour devenir prof de bio et là pour l'été elle bosse dans la pâtisserie d'une copine »

« T'as sa photo ? »

« Pas encore mais je te l'envoie dès que j'en ai une, jurée ! »

« Amuse toi bien grand frère ! »

« Toi aussi Alice, et Jazz aussi ! Et caresse Calvin pour moi ! »

« Il dort sur moi là, alors je le fais tout de suite »

« Tu lui as acheté quoi aujourd'hui ? »

« Bah presque rien…Un petit bol transportable pour quand on est pas à la maison et un petit tee shirt tellement mignon que j'ai pas pu résister ! Il est noir avec « sex pistols » écrit dessus ! »

Je rigole tellement que je ne peux pas répondre mais Alice est habituée et elle n'en tient pas compte, elle enchaîne :

« Je t'envoie sa photo tu vas voir comme il est chou ! »

« Ok, allez, bonne nuit ! »

A peine on a raccroché que je reçois la photo de Calvin, effectivement adorable dans son tee shirt flambant neuf. Il est niché tout contre ma sœur, on dirait un bébé et la main de Jasper est posée sur son dos…

Je réponds par texto :

« Super mignon, mais vous devriez faire un bébé, Jazz et toi, vous en crevez d'envie ! »

Pas de réponse. A mon avis ils doivent mettre en pratique…Bande de lapins…

Bon, je peux enfin passer aux choses sérieuses…

Je souris tout seul en envoyant un message à Bella :

« Je suis seul et je me traite d'idiot de ne pas t'avoir demandé de passer la nuit ici avec moi… »

Elle me répond rapidement :

« Mon père te souhaite bonne nuit ! »

Ah ah ah. Je l'appelle.

« Sérieusement bébé, tu viendras demain soir ? Et toutes les autres nuits ? »

« Je ne pense pas : je commence à 5h30 à la pâtisserie et comme ma voiture est en panne mon père m'amène »

« Pas de problème je me lève très tôt pour le tournage je t'amènerai ! »

« Alors j'étudie la proposition »

« T'es dure… »

« Je pensai que c'était toi… »

« BELLA ! Oui je suis déjà bien dur là…Je peux venir te chercher ? »

« Non, à moins que tu n'ais très envie de voir mon père en caleçon, son arme de service à la main, et rien moins que très désagréable après avoir été dérangé pendant son match à la TV… »

« Mmmmhhhh… Bon, sexe par téléphone alors ? »

« Hum, je suis assez gênée…Je n'ai pas l'habitude et on se connaît pas super bien… »

« Bon, je veux pas t'ennuyer, je comprends…Je vais me débrouiller…T'es ou là ? »

« Dans mon lit, je lis, et toi ? »

« Dans mon lit aussi, tu es habillée ? »

« Non, j'aime dormir nue quand il fait chaud. Ma chambre à un verrou donc mon père ne peut pas débouler »

« Je suis nu moi aussi…Comment je fais moi là, je vais exploser ! »

« Mais non, mais non…Vas sur youporn, tu trouveras de l'aide ! »

« Toi, demain tu passes la nuit avec moi ! Crois-moi ! »

« J'aurais encore mes règles… »

« Pas grave, rien que ce qu'on a fait me suffirait là ! »

« Essaye de dormir, parce que demain matin ça va être difficile pour toi et moi.. »

« Ok, bonne nuit…Je viens à la pâtisserie après le tournage, d'accord ? »

« Oui, vers quelle heure ? »

« Aux alentours de 17h00 je pense »

« Parfait ! »

On raccroche et je ferme les yeux. Ma main se pose sur mon membre et je me caresse en pensant à elle, nue dans son lit.

Je repense à ses formes, la douceur de sa peau, sa beauté, mais c'est le souvenir de son odeur qui me fait jouir, et jaillir ma semence avec force.

Je me laisse retomber.

Demain soir elle sera là.

Et c'est sur cette idée que je m'endors.


	9. action

_**Edward PDV**_

C'est parti. Le tournage commence, et j'en suis heureux. J'aime tourner, j'aime jouer, j'aime travailler.

Malgré des apparences cools, je suis un bosseur. Quand je ne tourne pas je m'adonne à la photo, voire à l'écriture. Et je joue de la guitare, je compose. Rester sans créer, sans produire, est difficile pour moi.

Tanya est prête un peu avant moi. On commence fort, par le tournage d'une scène assez dramatique, ou je dois me « tailler les veines » pour donner mon sang à boire à Jane, enfin, son personnage, alors qu'elle va très mal et que les provisions s'épuisent.

Il va falloir faire passer l'angoisse mais aussi la détermination, l'amour, la solidarité, l'esprit de famille.

Je me lève et j'ajuste mes bretelles.

Pour les prochaines heures Tanya sera Autumn, Jane devient Hannah et moi-même je suis Robert.

Il est déjà 16h00 et on vient à peine de terminer cette scène cruciale. Jane faisait peur, avec ce maquillage qui la maigrissait et lui donnait l'apparence d'être moribonde. J'étais très mal parce que je repensais sans cesse aux propos de Bella, sur le fait que Jane ne peut jouer que des personnages allant mal parce qu'elle-même est malheureuse. J'ai comprit qu'elle a raison et je me sens étrangement coupable.

Mais j'ai réussit à passer outre pour tourner correctement. Mon rôle du jour était intense, mais le plus difficile était sans aucun doute pour Tanya : son personnage devait pleurer tout au long de la scène, parce qu'elle regarde (et aide) son mari se couper la veine pour essayer de sauver de la mort sa jeune soeur. Et que si la scène finale durera 3 ou 4 minutes dans le film, la tourner nous a demandé toute la journée ! Et pleurer durant presque 10 heures d'affilée, c'est épuisant.

Mais Jacob l'a prise en charge dès le clap de fin : il l'a regardée être démaquillée avec un air béat sur le visage et il l'a presque portée jusqu'à sa caravane. A mon avis Tan' se sent déjà beaucoup mieux à cette heure-ci…Jane, elle, a passé tout ce temps couchée dans un lit, les yeux fermés, à paraître le plus malade possible, et quand j'ai quitté le camp elle était juchée sur ses rollers à rire comme une folle avec Seth, qui est arrivé je ne sais comment ici, mais en tous cas il attendait Jane assis sur la première marche de son mobil home, et Heidi, qui court à ses côtés, la langue pendante.

Et moi je fonce vers la pâtisserie d'Angela. Je suis en retard mais j'ai envoyé 5 ou 6 textos à Bella, lui demandant de m'attendre.

Et elle est là.

J'ai un coup au cœur en entrant dans la pâtisserie. Il y a du monde, et notamment des techniciens et des figurants du tournage : j'ai bien fait mon boulot de publicité, on dirait !

Du coup, Bella est encore occupée. Elle porte un tablier bleu marine par-dessus un tee shirt noir, ses cheveux sont remontés en chignon et elle porte des lunettes de vue qui lui vont bien. Elle est vraiment très belle. Mon pouls s'accélère dans mes veines tellement elle me plait, tellement elle me fait envie !

Je m'approche et elle me voit enfin. En se penchant en avant, ce qui me donne sans qu'elle le sache une très jolie vue sur son décolleté, elle me lance :

« Je peux pas laisser tomber Angela, tu peux attendre une heure ? »

Je m'aperçois que Marcus, un des techniciens, regarde sans vergogne dans le décolleté de MA copine et je me retiens de grogner. A la place je passe de l'autre côté du comptoir et demande un tablier à Angie :

« Je vais vous donner un coup de main. Par contre je n'y connais rien alors dites moi quoi faire ! »

Je me retrouve à mettre des viennoiseries dans des sachets au lieu de les manger mais je suis tout à côté de Bella et ça, c'est plutôt chouette !

On avance bien, à trois, et du coup au bout d'une grosse demi-heure, Angela nous remercie et nous rendons nos tabliers et partons enfin.

Nous n'avons pas besoin de nous consulter et nous partons directement pour First Beach.

On discute dans la voiture, se racontant nos journées.

Elle me pose des questions pertinentes sur le déroulement d'un tournage, je lui demande des précisions sur la cuisson d'une tarte…

Et enfin nous voilà arrivés.

Nous sortons en courant, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire Bella est dans les vagues. J'ai très envie de la rejoindre mais d'abord je la prends en photo, encore et encore, en train de courir, de plonger, de s'amuser. Puis je balance mon jogging et mon tee shirt et plonge à sa rencontre.

Elle me saute au cou et nous nous enlaçons. Bella est froide, glissante mais c'est génial de la sentir contre moi, tellement vivante, tellement vibrante.

Finalement je crois que ces six semaines vont passer très vite.

On s'amuse un long moment puis on se promène sur la plage, en sous vêtement. C'est tellement intense, tellement bon pour moi cet anonymat retrouvé. Je peux faire ce que je veux. Pour le moment les infos n'ont pas filtré, aucun paparazzi ne nous a trouvé. Les producteurs ont menti sur l'endroit de tournage, ils ont donné de fausses infos sur un endroit dans l'Oregon…Malin !

Je sais bien que ça ne durera pas mais en attendant j'en profite à fond.

On marche pas mal de temps et finalement on tombe sur un gros rocher assez loin dans la mer et à ma grande surprise de jeunes hommes en plongent. Bella voit ma surprise et elle m'explique :

« Ce sont des Quileutes. Des amis de Jake et Seth. Le fait de sauter comme ça du haut du rocher dans l'eau est comme un rituel de passage pour eux. Tiens regarde ! C'est Leah ! VAS Y LEAH ! T'ES LA MEILLEURE ! »

Je ne suis pas sur que ladite Leah puisse entendre Bella mais en effet elle effectue un plongeon impeccable. Bella sautille sur place en la regardant et elle continue à m'expliquer :

« De plus en plus de jeunes du coin participent, plus seulement des Quileutes…Et il y a des filles aussi. C'est génial ! »

Un doute s'immisce dans mon esprit :

« Tu l'as fait, toi ? »

Elle me dévisage, hésite, rougit puis avoue :

« Ouais, quand j'étais jeune…Avec Jacob. Je me suis vautrée et heureusement il était là pour m'aider. Ne dis rien à mon père, il n'en a jamais rien, su ! »

« Ok, si tu viens dormir avec moi ! »

Bella me balance une grande gerbe d'eau avec son pied pour toute réponse et on se court après.

On se rebaigne.

Longtemps, bien qu'on soit tous les deux fatigués et que l'eau soit très fraîche.

Mais l'endroit est presque magique, tant on se sent en communion avec la nature…Ca donne envie de se dépasser, de se fondre avec la mer, le ciel, les vagues…

Quand on se décide à partir on ne va pas plus loin que le snack, ou Emily nous sert une assiette bien garnie à chacun.

Le repas est tranquille, on discute en se piquant des frites l'un à l'autre.

Puis un homme entre dans le snack, il est assez spécial : il porte un tee shirt et un jean, mais on ne peut que remarquer une forte pilosité, qui déborde de l'encolure de son tee shirt. Bella le remarque elle aussi et elle détourne la tête pour rigoler discrètement. Je chuchote :

« Tu le connais ? »

« Non, pas du tout ! Mais il est marrant ! »

« Ouais, t'as vu tous ces poils ? Il pourrait s'épiler ! »

« Ca lui ferait un mal de chien ! »

« Ouais t'as raison. Enfin avec lui ça se voit que l'homme descend du singe ! »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel :

« Edward…L'homme ne descend pas du singe ! »

« Ben si ! »

« NON ! Je te rappelle que tu parles à une future prof de biologie, tu peux me croire, nous avons certes un ancêtre commun, mais l'homo sapiens sapiens n'a rien à voir avec la branche d'australopithèque qui a engendré les singes et »

Je me penche et l'embrasse. Parce qu'elle est juste trop mignonne dans son rôle de prof et que, bah, le fantasme de la prof, ou du prof on l'a tous eu, non ?

Et bien moi je le réalise^^

Et en plus ça me venge de Mme Nicholls, ma prof de bio au Lycée, qui tapait toujours sa règle sur mon bureau et me faisait sursauter alors que je rêvassais, et qui me disait :

« Il n'y a pas que la guitare dans la vie mon jeune ami, concentrez-vous un peu plus sur les molécules et un peu moins sur les accords…

Gna gna gna gna gna.

Vieille peau…

Entre temps l'homme-singe est parti.

On repique le nez dans nos frites et il fait presque nuit quand nous repartons.

On fait un petit détour par chez Bella pour qu'elle prenne ses affaires. La lumière est allumée et je reste prudemment tapi derrière mon volant : je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver face au shérif encore une fois. Bella revient au bout de 10 minutes avec un sac et un coussin.

Elle m'explique :

« Je ne dors pas bien si je n'ai pas mon Garfield ! »

Je regarde de plus prêt et effectivement la taie d'oreiller représente un Garfield bien dodu ! Je ne retiens pas mon rire et Bella me frappe avec l'oreiller.

Je me gare à côté de mon mobil home et nous rentrons enfin.

Je suis dur rien que de la savoir avec moi pour la nuit, pour toutes les nuits des 6 prochaines semaines en fait…

Elle a un peu rougit et je prends les choses en main :

« On prend une douche à deux ? »

« Volontiers ! Mais d'abord je dois utiliser la salle de bains seule ! »

« Ok ! »

Mais moins de 10 secondes après qu'elle soit entrée dans les toilettes elle ressort, visiblement gênée :

« Euh, en fait je t'entends marcher, on entend tout ici…Tu peux aller faire un tour dehors, je t'appellerai quand j'aurai fini ! »

Je retiens mon rire devant sa pudeur et je sors, avec mon téléphone.

J'appelle ma mère, comme ça après j'aurai la paix avec Bella.

Mais soit ma sœur a parlé, soit l'instinct de ma mère s'est enclenché :

« Tu as une petite amie ? »

« Euh…Oui, mais rien de sérieux maman ! »

« Comment elle s'appelle ? Quel âge-a-t-elle ? Comment l'as-tu rencontrée ? Que fait-elle dans a vie ? »

« Bella. Presque 23 ans. Au snack de la réserve indienne toute proche. Etudiante pour devenir prof de biologie »

« Oh, elle est amérindienne ? »

« Non »

« Oh dommage…Un peu de mixité dans la famille ne nous ferait pas de mal ! »

« Maman…Je t'ai dit que ce n'est pas sérieux, on est bien d'accord tous les deux là-dessus ! »

« Elle est brune ou blonde ? »

Comme l'interrogatoire de ma mère peut se prolonger longtemps je réponds :

« Te t'envoie sa photo, ok ? »

« Parfait ! »

« Bonne nuit m'man ! »

« Protège toi trésor ! »

« MAMAN !J'ai 27 ans ! »

« Oui, et alors ? Je serai toujours ta mère ! »

Je raccroche, partagé entre l'amusement et l'agacement. Je fume une cigarette, en essayant de ne pas trop tirer dessus. Faut vraiment que j'arrête.

Bella ouvre la porte et m'interpelle :

« Tu peux revenir ! »

Elle me voit écraser ma clope et je vois son petit minois se contracter.

Je rentre et la pousse dans la salle de bains, et je la déshabille tandis qu'elle me fait un cours sur les dangers du tabac…

Elle m'en parle encore tandis que je la pousse dans la douche :

« Et Les composants toxiques se déposent sur le revêtement muqueux interne de tout le corps alors »

Je la coupe :

« J'arrête, promit ! »

Elle me sourit et je la taquine :

« Toi par contre si une pipe te tente n'hésite pas ! »

Elle devient rouge tomate et me crie dessus :

« EDWARD ! Quand même ! »

Mais j'allume l'eau et l'arrose, puis je m'empare du gel douche et nous nous savonnons mutuellement. La température monte entre nous tandis que nos mains parcourent nos corps. Elle glisse le long de mon membre déjà bien érigé et je taquine sans pitié son centre de plaisir et ses seins…

Du coup nous parvenons à peine à nous sécher avant de nous laisser tomber sur mon lit, et les choses sérieuses commencent…

Je fais preuve de galanterie et après avoir parsemé son corps de baisers je vais lui offrir le cunnilingus le plus hot que je puisse faire. Ma sœur m'a bien dit qu'un des avantages de la coupe menstruelle c'est de pouvoir pratiquer plein de jeux sexuels…

Bella se tord sous la caresse et gémit de plus en plus fort…C'est tellement bon, j'adore son gout, son odeur…

Quand elle se dégage elle me renverse à mon tour sur le dos et je la regarde s'agenouiller à mes cotés et se pencher sur moi. J'écarte alors le rideau de ses cheveux et je crois que j'apprécie autant de la regarder que de la sentir me sucer…Elle s'y prend bien et sa douceur et sa chaleur me sont presque fatals…

Mais j'ai tellement envie d'elle…

« Bella…Je sais que ça t'ennuie un peu mais j'ai vraiment envie de te faire l'amour…Et je suis sur que toi aussi…Sincèrement on est deux adultes, et un peu de sang c'est pas grand-chose…Surtout que je mettrais un préservatif… »

Je la vois hésiter et je caresse sa joue :

« Je ne veux surtout pas te forcer la main, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligée, je veux juste te décomplexer si tu as envie de le faire mais n'ose pas… »

« Je vais retirer la coupe ! »

« Ok, je t'attends ! »

Elle revient très vite et nous déroulons le préservatif ensemble. Je me positionne entre ses jambes et la pénètre. Comme depuis que je la connais nos actes sont faciles et naturels. Faire l'amour n'y échappe pas. Nos corps s'accordent, nos rythmes aussi, ainsi que nos désirs…

C'est bon. C'est doux, c'est chaud…

Et je le lui dis.

« C'est bon d'être en toi Bella ! »

« J'aime te sentir ! »

« Tu es de plus en plus mouillée…Je te fais de l'effet ? »

« Oui… »

« Tu me sens bien ? »

« Oh oui c'est si gros… »

Nos mouvements s'accélèrent, nos mots deviennent plaintes, puis cris de plaisir. Et l'orgasme nous emporte à peu d'intervalle…

Je m'effondre presque sur elle, en sueur, gorgé de plaisir…

Elle est elle aussi en nage, et souriante. Nos regards se croisent et nous devons penser à la même chose en même temps parce que nous regardons entre ses cuisses, mon sexe et les draps. Il y a du sang un peu partout, mais rien de bien grave. Je la serre plus fort contre moi et plaisante pour la détendre :

« Avec un peu d'imagination je peux me dire que je viens de te déflorer, c'est marrant ! »

Elle rit avec moi et je la regarde.

Un peu moins de 6 semaines désormais. Ca va passer trop vite.


	10. agression

**_ndla: Je suis désolée je n'ai pas pu poster jeudi (réunion toute la journée) et après j'ai oublié..._**

**_Edward PDV_**

Ça passe vite, en effet.

Cela fait désormais une semaine que je suis arrivé à Forks, presque une semaine qu'on sort ensemble Bella et moi. Bien que ce ne soit pas sérieux, puisque ni l'un ni l'autre nous ne cherchons plus qu'une aventure, nous passons de très bons moments !

Une certaine routine s'est installée. Le matin nous nous levons très tôt ensemble, et après une rapide toilette je l'amène en voiture à la pâtisserie, où j'achète le petit déjeuner pour l'équipe, puis nous prenons un café ensemble et je pars tourner. Je retrouve Tanya et Jane au maquillage. La dernière en a bien besoin : elle a pris de belles couleurs ces derniers temps, à tel point que la maquilleuse exige désormais que Jane porte un chapeau et de la crème solaire écran total quand elle va sur la plage !

On tourne toute la journée. Pour le moment on en est encore à tourner les scènes ou on est tous les 3, mais dans une dizaine de jours on tournera avec les acteurs indiens. On a recruté plein de figurants à la Push, et Seth, sur l'insistance très très très appuyée de Jane, a été embauché comme figurant parlant de premier plan, c'est-à-dire qu'il va apparaître en premier plan et qu'il va avoir quelques phrases de dialogues. Avec moi, mais il est content, même si Tanya me taquine en me répétant que si je pouvais me transformer en Jane durant cette scène, ce serait quand même mieux…

Puis, après la journée de tournage je vais rejoindre Bella. On va la plupart du temps à First Beach, ou on passe plusieurs heures à se baigner, courir, se détendre, lire, etc…Les autres viennent souvent avec nous.

Jacob et Tanya sont ensemble, et pour le moment Tan' a l'air d'être gentille avec lui.

Quand à Jane et Seth, c'est juste adorable d'assister à leur premier amour.

Ils sont indécollables. Heureusement que la mère de Jane n'est pas là…

Puis, après, on rentre au mobil home, ou Bella nous cuisine un super repas. Je l'aide ou bien je transfère mes photos sur l'ordi et les retouche, tout à côté d'elle. On discute tout en travaillant et en mangeant, de plein de choses. On a tous les deux des caractères assez forts, mais on est d'accord sur pas mal de points, mais quand on n'a pas le même point de vue on peut débattre passionnément durant des heures, c'est génial ! Bella est une fille qui a les pieds sur terre, elle est équilibrée, mais elle a aussi un caractère de feu et ne se laisse pas impressionner, j'adore ça ! Ceci dit heureusement qu'on a les même convictions politiques parce que sinon on en serait sans doute déjà venu aux mains !

Et puis après…On se prend une douche à deux, et ensuite on fait l'amour une bonne partie de la nuit. Et c'est à chaque fois le nirvana…

C'est un chouette emploi du temps.

Je suis un peu fatigué mais ça n'a pas d'importance, je passe de merveilleuses journées.

On est en WE ce soir et on a prévu un feu de camp sur la plage de la Push, nous 6 avec des copains de Jake, Bella et Seth.

Tanya est plus détendue, parce qu'on a plus entendu parler de son stalker depuis une semaine, depuis qu'il lui a envoyé sur son téléphone une photo du panneau de la ville de Forks, ce qui tendrait à prouver qu'il est bel et bien venu jusqu'à Forks, mais il n'est sans doute pas resté.

Elle ne vit pas autant dans la peur qu'à L.A , surtout parce que la protection que lui offre Jacob est vraiment efficace et dissuasive.

Il faudrait être dingue pour s'attaquer à Jake, vraiment !

Du coup, Tan' est agréable sur le plateau, ce qui est vraiment bien. Elle n'est pas du genre à faire des caprices de diva en temps normal, mais quand elle est sur les nerfs parce que terrifiée en permanence ça joue forcément sur son moral…

Bref, c'est un peu un moment hors du temps, ou tout se combine bien, tout va bien…

Je pense que le film sera vraiment bon. James fait moins dans le mélo que ce qu'on le craignait, c'est bien.

Mes parents doivent venir le WE prochain, Jasper et Alice celui d'après et Emmett et Rosalie celui encore après.

Je leur présenterai Bella. C'est vraiment le genre de fille qu'on n'a pas honte de présenter à sa mère. Elle est chouette. Sympa, naturelle, intelligente, et tellement belle !

Géniale au lit aussi mais ça, je ne vais pas le dire à qui que ce soit.

Le truc auquel j'essaye de ne pas penser c'est que ça va être dur de ne plus la voir, après. Quand je repartirai à L.A et elle à Seattle.

Ma petit prof…Je suis certain que la moitié de ses élèves se tiendra bien en cours uniquement pour lui plaire et l'autre moitié fera les malins juste pour attirer son attention, mais tous seront sous son charme. Elle doit aussi se préparer à avoir pleeeeeeeein de pères tout d'un coup très concernés par les notes en biologie de leur rejeton…

Samedi matin, enfin. On peut dormir un peu plus longtemps puisque Bella ne travaille pas le WE.

Mais moi je suis réveillé, sans doute à cause du manque de bruit.

Oui, ça peut paraître idiot mais ici il n'y a pas de bruit alors qu'à L.A il y a toujours au moins un bruit de fond et du coup j'y suis habitué. C'est sans doute une question d'habitude. Dommage que je ne reste pas assez longtemps pour m'habituer et en profiter.

Du coup je regarde Bella dormir.

Je connais son visage mieux que le mien, à présent. Je la regarde tout le temps, dès qu'on est ensemble.

Et si au début je l'ai tout de suite trouvée belle et sexy, à présent je sais que c'est la plus belle personne au monde. Je ne me trouve pas spécialement beau, bien qu'on me le répète sans cesse, mais Bella est bien plus belle que moi. Plus belle aussi que Tanya. Et pourtant je suis tout à fait d'accord sur le fait que Tanya est d'une beauté saisissante. Elle a des cheveux épais, luxuriant, d'une couleur blond vénitien assez rare, des yeux myosotis, un visage parfaitement symétrique, une bouche pleine et sensuelle, un corps parfait, avec des seins naturellement majestueux.

Mais Bella est plus belle que Tanya et moi réunis. Parce qu'elle est elle-même. Tan' et moi on est maquillés, coachés, on pose de manière professionnelle, on sait se mettre en valeur et charmer presque à volonté.

Pas Bella. Elle, elle est belle et sexy sans la savoir, sans le vouloir.

Elle est en paix avec elle-même. La beauté n'est pas son fonds de commerce et du coup elle l'est sans rien faire.

Son visage est harmonieux mais pas symétrique. Son regard est un puits sans fond, bien que ses yeux soient marrons, sa bouche est tentante, mais sa lèvre inférieure est plus grosse que sa lèvre supérieure. Ses oreilles sont décollées et un peu trop grandes. Elle a la peau très pâle, elle est fine, mais peu musclée. Elle est petite, elle a de jolies jambes mais ses genoux sont un peu cagneux. Et elle a de petits petons. Bella ne pourrait en aucun cas être mannequin, bien que sa chevelure et ses seins soient magnifique. Mais pourtant Bella est la plus belle. Tous ses défauts deviennent des points forts. Parce que ce sont eux qui lui donnent sa beauté. Elle ne cherche pas à les cacher, elle les accepte tout simplement.

Parce qu'elle est intelligente et qu'elle ne se préoccupe pas de son apparence ou de celle de ceux qui l'entourent. Elle sait voir la vraie beauté. Et je crois que grâce à elle j'y arrive moi aussi, de plus en plus.

La vie hollywoodienne m'avait fait perdre de vue certaines choses pourtant essentielles mais ce séjour à Forks me les remet en tête.

Je la contemple depuis plus d'un quart d'heure. Je suis à moitié endormie et le désir sexuel n'entrave pas encore ma vision d'elle. Je la trouve juste incroyablement belle, pas désirable. Juste si glorieusement elle…

Elle remue et soupire. Puis se tourne.

Son nez se plisse comiquement et elle ouvre les yeux en gémissant.

Petit chaton n'est pas du matin.

J'ai appris à mes dépens à éviter de lui adresser la parole le quart d'heure suivant son réveil.

Mais aujourd'hui ce n'est pas pareil.

Aujourd'hui on a tout notre temps et je compte bien en profiter.

Alors je lui murmure :

« Bonjour mon petit singe… »

Elle gémit plus fort et proteste :

« Je suis pas un singe ! »

« Bien sûr que non, tu es bien trop belle pour ça, mais tu es quand même mon petit singe… »

Je dépose plusieurs baisers le long de sa mâchoire, puis dans son cou. Elle remue pour me donner meilleur accès et je sens ses mains courir le long de mes bras puis passer sur mon ventre et venir caresser ma virilité. Je poursuis mes baisers sur son corps jusqu'à parvenir à ses seins que je m'empresse de sucer, téter, titiller.

Elle réagit en gémissant de manière on ne peut plus sexy, et ce son associé à ses caresses sur mon membre me rendent dur en un rien de temps.

Elle se retourne alors sur le ventre et se cambre.

Je ne peux retenir une exclamation de désir pur à la vue de cette magnifique jeune fille ainsi offerte à mes caresses. Je la pénètre sans aucune difficulté. On fait l'amour si souvent qu'elle s'est adaptée à ma taille et qu'on n'a même pas besoin d'utiliser de lubrifiant…

Elle est douce, chaude, et aussi désireuse que moi…

J'accélère mes mouvements en elle, tandis qu'elle m'encourage, demandant toujours plus, toujours plus vite…

Nos halètements deviennent cris, tandis que nos corps en sueur se tendent vers le plaisir suprême. Elle part la première mais je la rejoins très vite, me noyant en elle.

Après nous restons un long moment étendus, enchevêtrés l'un dans l'autre, à retrouver notre souffle et nos esprits.

Je la regarde (pour changer) elle est plus belle encore…Mon petit singe…Son visage est rougi par l'amour, ses lèvres ont gonflé elle est souriante, détendue, heureuse.

Elle finit par se lever pour aller préparer un petit déjeuner revigorant : œufs, bacon, muffins aux myrtilles.

Et puis on sort.

On va à Port Angeles pour trainer dans ce que Bella nomme « la seule librairie potable de la région ». Elle doit être vraiment potable parce qu'elle ressort avec une dizaine de livres. J'en ai acheté 3, dont un pour ma mère qui parle de décoration amérindienne.

On mange sur place, dans un petit resto italien, je me planque sous ma casquette mais apparemment je passe inaperçu.

Ouf. Pourvu que ça dure !

Puis on retourne au mobil home, et on prépare tout ce qu'il faut pour le feu de camp.

On se retrouve à First Beach en fin d'après-midi. Jake et moi on fait un peu de footing, tandis que Tanya, Bella, Jane et Seth (qui agonise dès qu'il est à moins d'un mètre cinquante de Jane) se baignent.

Les copains de Jake arrivent. Une solide bande d'amérindiens, musclés et tout. Tanya mate sans retenue mais parait satisfaite : Jacob est le plus beau.

Je suis content de voir arriver Emily et Sam. Ils se tiennent par la main et nous expliquent que les parents de Sam les remplacent pour un soir au restaurant.

Les gars allument un feu en un rien de temps et on fait griller des steaks et des saucisses. Tanya me montre en riant les paquets de marshmallows qu'elle a amené pour le dessert et je salive d'avance. On s'amuse. C'est marrant, décontracté.

La nuit est sur le point de tomber.

Bella est assise entre mes jambes, elle croque dans un hot dog, moi je termine mon 2° hamburger. Mais je fais figure de petit joueur face à Paul, qui, à mes côtés, à un hamburger dans une main et un hot dog dans l'autre !

Du coin de l'œil je vois Tanya se lever et s'éloigner vers la forêt. Bella y est allée tout à l'heure, pour un petit pipi.

Je n'y fais donc pas attention.

Mais moins de 30 secondes plus tard un hurlement, long et aigu, nous fait tous sursauter. Le silence se fait, les rires et les bavardages cessant en un instant…

Jane est la première à réagir : accrochée au cou de Seth elle me fixe droit dans les yeux et dit :

« Mais c'est Tanya ! »


	11. abruti

**_ndla: Nous partons demain en vacances, je ne pense pas publier avant le jeudi de la première semaine de novembre. Bisous à tout le monde!_**

**_Edward PDV_**

Jacob est le premier debout mais je me lève juste après lui. Et nous courons tous vers la forêt, à part Emily, qui a la présence d'esprit de prendre Jane dans ses bras pour l'obliger à rester sur place.

Les cris grandissent, se rapprochent. Tanya supplie à présent :

« LACHEZ MOI ! NOOOOOON ! AU SECOURS ! JAAAAAAAAKE ! »

Nous hurlons tous le prénom de Tanya

Je cours, la peur et l'adrénaline me donnent des ailes. Pourtant je suis pieds nus et si je sens que mes pieds souffrent de la course je le relègue dans un coin de mon esprit. Jacob, quelques pas devant moi, hurle le prénom de Tanya. Je sens la présence de Seth à mes côtés et j'ai le temps de penser qu'il ne devrait pas se mettre en danger, il est mineur, quand soudain au détour du sentier qui relie la plage à la route en passant par l'orée de la forêt nous les voyons.

Tanya lutte de toutes ses forces. Elle est forte, bien qu'elle soit très mince, ou alors la peur lui donne une énergie inhabituelle, néanmoins elle a le dessous sur son assaillant. L'homme qui essaye de la tirer vers un van blanc tout proche je le reconnais en une fraction de seconde : c'est le home poilu qui nous a fait rire, Bella et moi, au snack.

On s'est tous jetés sur eux en même temps. Jake, Seth, Paul, Sam, Quil, Embry, Jared et moi.

On lui arrache littéralement Tanya des bras et la repoussons en arrière, je sais sans même le voir qu'elle est réceptionnée par Bella…

Et tout d'un coup la victime potentielle change de camp…Parce que Jake frappe l'homme déjà à terre.

Sur le visage du jeune homme je lis la haine, la violence aveugle.

Jacob est immense, fort, enragé. Je suis sûr qu'il est capable de tuer l'agresseur de Tanya. Pas que ça me dérange tellement pour celui qui est sans doute le stalker de Tanya, mais Jake est un gars trop bien pour finir ses jours en prison.

Alors je me jette sur lui, en même temps que Sam, qui doit partager mon opinion.

Jared se joint à nous et nous ne sommes pas trop de trois pour arracher Jacob de l'homme désormais ensanglanté.

Jared et Paul se chargent d'immobiliser le type, qui crie le nom de Tanya malgré sa bouche en sang. Quil se penche sur lui et le fait taire d'un coup de poing dans le nez.

Nous avons du mal à éloigner Jacob de l'homme tant il est en colère et je le retourne vers Tanya :

« Arrête, arrête, ne le tue pas, regarde Tan', elle a besoin de toi ! »

Mauvaise pioche. Tanya, dans les bras de Bella fait peur. Il lui a griffé le visage, sans doute dans une vaine tentative pour la faire taire et sa joue est marquée de plusieurs balafres partant de la bouche jusqu'à l'oreille. Tanya pleure, ou plutôt sanglote, à genoux dans le sable. Bella est penchée sur elle, sa main posée sur son épaule mais elle parle précipitamment dans son portable et je comprends qu'elle appelle son père. Son père, le shérif. Bonne idée.

Mais du coup la rage de Jake est amplifiée et Sam et Embry éloignent Jake de quelques pas, vers la rive.

Je me laisse tomber à genoux devant Tanya.

Et je prends conscience qu'elle saigne, de la bouche, mais aussi de coupures qu'elle a à la joue, et du nez.

Le sang bat à mes oreilles tant je suis en colère, et sous le choc.

Tanya se jette dans mes bras :

« Edward…J'ai mal…Et j'ai eu si peur…Il ..Il… »

Je la serre contre moi et la berce…

« Shhhh…Shhh… Là….C'est fini, c'est fini…Il ne t'ennuiera plus jamais… »

Elle sanglote à présent. J'ai couché tant de fois avec Tanya par le passé (la dernière fois remonte à environ 3 mois) que je ne peux en connaître le nombre exact, et je me suis réveillé avec elle à mes côtés une bonne dizaine de fois (parce que la plupart du temps on ne baisait pas dans un lit) et je connais bien son corps. Mais là, je me rends seulement compte à quel point elle est fine, menue, vulnérable.

Elle se serre contre moi et jamais elle ne s'était laissée aller ainsi, pas même quand l'orgasme la secouait, ou juste après, quand moi je reprenais mon souffle, elle, elle était déjà en train de se rhabiller ou de faire du thé…

Là c'est juste une petite fille à qui on vient de faire du mal.

Il fait presque totalement nuit et je m'adresse à Bella qui est à genoux à côté de nous.

« Je la ramène près du feu, elle a froid »

On se lève ensemble et je porte Tanya qui pleure toujours à chaudes larmes.

On entend l'autre fou pleurnicher et l'appeler.

Au moins si on s'éloigne elle ne l'entendra plus. Je sais que je peux compter sur la bande des Quileutes pour s'occuper de lui jusqu'à l'arrivée des forces de l'ordre.

Je n'ai pas fait 10 pas que Jacob se matérialise à côté de nous et me prend Tanya des bras.

On se laisse tomber à côté du feu. Je ne sais pas pour les autres mais dans mon cas la poussée d'adrénaline a été violente et à présent qu'elle retombe je me sens mal, je tremble et la nausée me gagne.

Bella doit être dans le même état : elle tremble contre moi.

Claire et Kim, qui comme Bella nous ont suivi pleurent. Jane, dans les bras d'Emily, est en piteux état.

Elle demande après Seth, qui est resté avec les autres à surveiller l'autre fou furieux.

Jacob berce Tanya qui s'accroche à son cou.

Je serre Bella contre moi et je me concentre sur ma respiration. Heureusement les sirènes retentissent, de plus en plus proches.

Bella se lève et je la suis, nous allons à la rencontre de son père. Il y a un autre policier, un jeune, qui est sans aucun doute son adjoint.

Nous remontons vers la forêt, avec pour seul éclairage mon portable.

L'adjoint est déjà en train de passer les menottes au stalker, qui, à présent, hurle qu'on l'a agressé sans raison.

Charlie Swan est en mode « professionnel » mais il demande tout de suite à Bella comment elle va.

« Ca va p'pa, c'est Tanya, elle est en bas… »

Il nous suit et nous demande à tous de nous éloigner du feu de camp, même à Jacob, le temps de poser quelques questions à Tanya.

Nous les regardons, tous regroupés, les éclairant de nos téléphones et lampes torches. Silencieux, serrés les uns contre les autres. Jane pleure dans les bras de Seth :

« Il l'aurait tuée…Je suis sure qu'il l'aurait tuée… »

J'en suis sûr aussi. Et je sais que Tanya le sait également…

Sam, d'une voix chaude interrompt la litanie de Jane :

« Oui petite, il l'aurait sans doute tuée. Mais ce n'est pas arrivé, parce qu'on était là. Tanya va bien, elle a eu très peur, et mal, mais elle va se remettre, elle va avoir besoin que tu l'aides, pas que tu l'enfonces, d'accord ? »

Jane fait oui de la tête.

Charlie appelle Bella, je l'embrasse avant de la regarder courir vers Tanya et son père.

Ils parlent tous les trois et ma gorge se serre encore plus en voyant Bella prendre Tanya dans ses bras et celle-ci lui dire quelque chose à l'oreille avant de se remettre à sangloter.

Charlie se relève et parle dans son téléphone portable.

Bella ne revient pas, elle garde Tanya dans ses bras et lui caresse les cheveux, tachant visiblement de la réconforter.

Charlie nous fait signe d'approcher.

J'interroge Bella du regard, mais Tanya, avec son cran habituel (on peut dire beaucoup de chose sur le compte de Tanya, on peut lui reprocher d'être arrogante, pimbêche et égoïste, mais Tanya est courageuse, c'est quelque chose que j'ai toujours admiré chez elle, même quand je la voyais se jeter au cou d'un autre gars 5 minutes après avoir couché avec moi)

Elle relève la tête, et, les yeux pleins de larmes, nous dit :

« Il m'a fait mal. Il a essayé de…Il voulait me violer. Il a réussi à mettre sa main dans ma culotte mais je l'ai mordu… »

Nous restons un moment sous le choc.

Je regarde Tan' tout en serrant Bella fort contre moi.

Tanya porte une robe tee shirt, c'est-à-dire un long tee shirt noir, avec un décolleté qui laisse voir qu'elle ne porte rien en dessous et qui ne lui arrive qu'à peine en dessous des fesses. Son agresseur doit être le genre de gars qui pense que cette tenue est une incitation alors que ce n'est qu'une tenue confortable. La plupart des gars (dont moi) sommes torse nu et ça ne nous viendrait pas à l'esprit de penser qu'on fait ça pour donner envie aux filles de nous violer…

Puis, lentement, Emily s'approche de Tanya et pose sa main sur son bras :

« Bravo Tanya, tu as été super courageuse ! »

Elle se met à applaudir. Et on s'y met tous.

Là, sur cette plage sauvage, dans la pénombre, au cœur d'une situation difficile, stars hollywoodiennes, amérindiens, shérif, future prof de biologie, nous applaudissons tous Tanya Denali, pour le courage qu'elle a eu.

J'ai vu Tanya recevoir des prix à plusieurs reprises. Je l'ai vue marcher sur les tapis rouges. Elle bombait le torse et recevait les acclamations avec une joie visible. Mais là, ce soir, sans doute parce que les applaudissements sont sincères et saluent un trait de caractère dont elle peut être fière, je la vois être émue, pour de bon.

Elle baisse le nez et sourit, tout en nous remerciant.

Jacob la prend dans ses bras. Il est encore mal, c'est normal mais il l'embrasse sur le sommet du crâne :

« Je suis fier de toi ma puce »

Les applaudissements redoublent.

Elle relève la tête vers lui et le regarde avec des étoiles plein les yeux. Je commence à penser qu'elle est sincèrement amoureuse de lui.

Sans doute parce que Jake la traite comme Tanya, pas comme une star devant qui ont s'incline.

Est-ce que je me suis incliné devant elle, moi ?

Bah il ne me semble pas, pourtant. Bon en même temps moi ce qui m'intéressait, je l'avoue c'était ses seins…Je n'ai jamais, contrairement à Jacob, envisagé d'avoir une relation avec Tanya.

Ce sont deux mots –relation et Tanya- qui, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, me paraissaient tout à fait antagonistes…

Le shérif, qu'on avait presque oublié, se racle la gorge :

« Bon, vous êtes bien mignons, mais Tanya doit aller à l'hôpital pour un constat de coups et blessures et les autres on doit vous auditionner… »

C'est comme ça que je me retrouve au commissariat de Port Angeles.

A répondre aux questions d'une fliquette qui a commencé par me demander un autographe…

Elle me regarde en bavant, ou presque. Bon au moins je réponds ce que je veux, elle ne remet rien en question, ce qui me permet de soutenir mes copains Quileutes, en particulier Jacob et de dire que le stalker a frappé Jacob le premier, ce qui n'est pas totalement vrai.

Bella est allée à l'hôpital avec Tan'.

On a appelé James, qui est allé passer le WE à Seattle avec sa copine, Victoria. Il va arriver. On aurait dit un père inquiet, quand je lui ai parlé au téléphone. Il a surtout peur que la mère de Jane lui reproche d'avoir mis sa fille en danger, à mon avis…

En parlant de Jane, elle auditionne dans la même pièce que moi, et, bien qu'elle n'ait pas grand-chose à dire (elle est restée au feu de camp avec Emily et n'a pas vu le stalker, fort heureusement) elle montre l'étendue de son talent, en racontant le peu qu'elle sait avec force détails et gestes angoissés. Le policier qui l'interroge la regarde bouché bée. Je vais dire à Bella de cesser de se faire du souci pour elle : Jane adore le drame, elle a ça dans le sang…

Il est plus de 2h00 du matin quand enfin on peut rentrer.

On se retrouve devant le mobil home de Tanya, enlacée avec Jacob.

On se souhaite bonne nuit. Le médecin, à l'hôpital, a donné des médicaments à Tan' pour l'aider à dormir cette nuit. Elle nous en propose et je ne dis pas non, tellement je suis sur les nerfs.

Finalement on entre dans ma caravane, Bella et moi.

On se laisse tomber sur le lit, épuisés. On reste un long moment silencieux puis on fait une sorte de débriefing spontané…On parle de ce qui s'est passé. Bella me raconte les prélèvements, à l'hôpital :

« Il l'ont écouvillonnée de partout, prise en photo, fait un examen gynéco…Il lui a aussi griffé le ventre, la hanche et le pubis.

Et les lèvres intimes aussi. Ce malade a presque réussi ce qu'il essayait de faire, Tanya m'a raconté qu'il lui a sauté dessus alors qu'elle s'enfonçait un peu dans la foret pour faire pipi. Il a plaqué sa main sur sa bouche et elle ne pouvait pas crier, il la tenait par derrière, et fort…Il a mis sa main dans sa culotte…Quelle horreur... Heureusement elle a réussi à dégager sa bouche et elle l'a mordu, puis elle a crié. Alors il a commencé à la traîner vers son van, elle dit que le temps que vous arriviez lui a paru très long, elle a cru qu'elle allait mourir, être violée, tout ça… »

« Je pense qu'elle n'en est pas passé loin… »

Je déglutis. Tanya a la peau blanche, fine, qui marque vite, je le sais parce qu'elle me disait toujours d'y aller doucement quand on couchait ensemble parce qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir des marques de doigts sur les hanches ou les cuisses. Et là j'imagine les traces qu'elle va avoir…

Je prends le somnifère et Bella hésite puis en prend la moitié d'un. On se douche ensemble. On est épuisés. On se couche, enlacés et on s'endort en se cramponnant l'un à l'autre.

Je suis vraiment horrifié par ce qui est arrivé à Tanya. Et l'idée que ça aurait pu arriver à Bella me traverse l'esprit, me rendant dingue, me donnant la nausée. Heureusement Bella me change les idées :

« Tu sais, il faut retourner rapidement faire un feu de camp sur la plage. Terminer cette fête, qui était super chouette. Il ne faut pas laisser ce malade nous gâcher notre plaisir. »

« Tu as raison »

Bien sûr qu'elle a raison. Et je sais que Tanya sera d'accord. Demain, on retourne faire la fête.

D'autant plus que le stalker est en prison. J'essaye de m'endormir en pensant à ça, à rien d'autre : Tanya ne sera plus terrorisée par ce type.


	12. actualité

**_Edward PDV_**

Evidemment aujourd'hui Tanya a le contrecoup.

Elle a subit une peur intense et elle est malade.

Jacob est très inquiet mais Bella et moi on a fait des recherches sur internet et apparemment c'est fréquent, presque normal.

En attendant Tanya vomit sans arrêt.

Et Jane aussi a le contrecoup: elle tremble comme une feuille.

Bella prend les choses en main. C'est assez impressionnant, d'ailleurs.

Je la vois d'ici diriger une classe. Elle en a les capacités, c'est clair.

D'une, elle charge Tanya dans ma voiture. De deux, elle confie Jane à Heidi et Seth, qui sont ravis.

De trois elle nous fait monter en voiture, Jake et moi, et elle me guide jusqu'à l'hôpital local.

Minuscule, certes, mais qui a le mérite d'exister.

Visiblement Bella est bien connue par le personnel: elle serre chaque personne qu'on croise dans ses bras. Par contre peu de gens font attention à nous, enfin, Tan' et moi;

Il faut dire que Tanya est verdâtre, les cheveux emmêlés pendant devant son visage et moi j'ai mon éternelle casquette sur le nez.

Grâce à Bella Tanya est très vite prise en charge. Jake reste avec elle dans le box de consultation mais Bella et moi on patiente dans la salle d'attente.

Ils ressortent moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, avec une ordonnance pour un anti vomitif et un anxiolytique léger et le conseil d'aller voir un psychologue.

Ca me parait très basique mais Tanya a retrouvé le sourire, et dans la voiture elle nous explique:

« Le médecin m'a dit que j'étais une victime, que je n'ai rien fait pour que ça m'arrive et que c'est normal que je me sente si mal, que demain ça va commencer à aller mieux »

C'est exactement ce que Bella et moi on lui serine depuis ce matin mais visiblement le fait que ça lui ait été dit par un médecin fait qu'elle y croit vraiment. La prochaine fois j'enfilerai une blouse blanche, tiens.

Mmmmh, ça me donne une idée, on pourrait jouer au docteur avec Bella…

On arrive dans ce que je commence à considérer comme « chez moi», bien que ce soit un mobil home et Tanya va se reposer dans le sien, Jake sur ses talons.

On s'est tous donné RDV à First Beach vers 16h00 pour terminer la fête d'hier soir.

Ce qui nous laisse le temps de nous amuser un peu, Bella et moi…

A peine dans le mobil home je lui saute dessus en riant.

Elle entre dans le jeu et me mord à l'épaule.

Alors je la charge façon cro magnon et la balance sur le lit:

« Tu vas voir ce que tu vas prendre petite chose fragile! »

« Tu crois que je vais me laisser faire, macho? »

On roule l'un sur l'autre en riant et je lui arrache son tee shirt.

On est rapidement nus tous les deux et on redevient graves.

Je la pénètre en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Nous commençons à bouger ensemble, doucement, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement qu'accélérer la cadence, mes yeux toujours ancrés dans le chocolat de son regard, qui fonce quand elle fait l'amour…

Elle craque la première et ferme les yeux pour se concentrer sur le plaisir tout en gémissant :

« Plus fort, je t'en prie, plus fort… »

J'accède à sa demande et je la sens se décontracter, se laisser aller davantage, ce qui me permet de m'enfoncer plus loin et plus facilement en elle….

Elle crie et se tord sous moi mais je l'immobilise et je la regarde partir dans l'orgasme, avant de la rejoindre dans le plaisir.

Après on reste serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Je crève d'envie de fumer une cigarette mais je fume désormais en cachette de Bella, et je suis bien obligé de feinter, et de reporter mon besoin de nicotine…Je finis par me lever, déposer un bisou sur sa tempe et murmurer :

« Repose toi, je vais voir comment va Tanya.. »

Elle ricane et me sort :

« Je sais très bien que tu vas fumer… »

Hem. Je ne réponds pas et saute dans mon jean et mon tee shirt avant de galoper dehors allumer-enfin- cette satanée clope…

Je la termine en un temps record et mâche deux chewing gum à la chlorophylle avant d'aller toquer au mobil home de Tan'.

C'est Jake qui me répond, un peu débraillé :

« Elle va bien ? »

« Ouais, je m'occupe d'elle, t'en fais pas ! »

J'aime bien plaisanter et j'adore l'ironie et le sarcasme et j'ai envie de lui dire que Tanya adore être un peu mordue, ou plutôt mordillée durant l'acte mais s'il ne le sait pas déjà il ne va tarder à l'apprendre et je ne suis pas certain que Jacob sache que je me suis tapé sa petite chérie, et vu sa stature, euh…Bah j'ai pas envie de devoir me faire coller de fausses dents…

Alors je rejoins Bella qui a remit son string (zut) et qui a chaussé ses lunettes et qui lit très sérieusement un article sur ma tablette. Que je lui prête volontiers.

D'ailleurs, je vais lui en offrir une, comme ça je pourrai récupérer la mienne : je stagne à Candy Crush Saga depuis que le lui ai proposé de lire tous ces articles sur le Huffington Post qu'elle dévore sans arrêt, elle met même des commentaires

Moi aussi j'aime lire, et je lis beaucoup, et des trucs sérieux aussi mais pas avec autant de dévotion qu'elle.

Bref. Elle est intelligente et sérieuse, je suis fier d'elle !

On part juste tous les deux (Heidi, Jane et Seth montent avec Tanya et Jacob) pour First Beach.

Elle chantonne le long du chemin et mon téléphone vibre dans ma poche.

Sagement j'attends d'être garé pour lire le message : je sors avec la fille du shérif : soyons sérieux !

C'est un message de ma mère :

« Finalement on arrive tous les 6 vendredi prochain, l'avion se pose à Port Angeles à 18h50. Bisous, maman »

Ouh là.

Mes parents, mon frère, ma sœur, mon beau-frère et ma belle-soeur, tous ensemble, d'un seul coup.

Mazette.

Au moins ce sera fait…

Je souris à Bella qui quitte déjà son short :

« Ma famille débarque vendredi prochain ! »

Elle sourit mais son regard se voile un peu :

« C'est cool, tu dois être impatient de les voir ! »

« C'est vrai mais je suis surtout impatient de te les présenter ! »

Et comme je devine ses doutes j'enchaîne :

« Ecoute, ils savent qu'on n'envisage pas une relation sérieuse pour pleins de raisons et qu'on est d'accord là-dessus tous les deux, mais il n'empêche que tu es une fille géniale, que je t'adore et que je sais qu'ils vont t'aimer autant que tu vas les apprécier ! »

Je suis visiblement convaincant : elle retrouve son beau sourire.

Et la fête reprend là ou elle a été gâchée : on se baigne jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, puis on refait un feu sur la plage, on rit, on plaisante mais bien sur on est tendu, c'est difficilement de ne pas revivre les événements d'hier…

Tanya pleure par moments mais tout le monde l'entoure.

Et finalement on parvient à oublier, à se détendre tous vraiment. Bon, d'accord, la bière aide un peu, mais il n'y a pas que ça ! Le lieu est magique, presque. Sam raconte des légendes indiennes et je bois ses paroles C'est passionnant !

Bella est, comme hier, installée entre mes jambes, son dos contre mon torse, je frotte régulièrement mon nez contre ses cheveux. J'aime son odeur, un mélange d'aromes de fraise et de fleurs.

L'heure tourne sans qu'on ne s'en rendre vraiment compte.

Et c'est à plus de 2 heures du matin qu'on rentre « à la maison ».

Bella dort à moitié et je la couche comme un bébé, lui retirant simplement ses baskets de toile et son short en jean.

Je me laisse tomber à ses côtés et je pense au prochain WE. Bella va rencontrer ma famille, je sais déjà que ça va être chouette. Je vais leur raconter ce qui est arrivé à Tanya, je ne l'ai pas encore fait, c'est le genre de trucs qu'on dit de vive voix.

Je m'endors vite et je suis réveillé par mon téléphone qui sonne avec une insistance qui pourrait bien le conduire tout droit à la poubelle…

Je me réveille suffisamment pour décrocher : c'est ma sœur…

« Alice…Putain chuis sur qu'il est pas plus de 8 heures…On est dimanche bon sang… »

« Il est à peine 7 heures mais tu dois aller voir le lien que je t'ai envoyé par mail. Je te préviens que tu vas pas aimer… »

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Les pap's t'ont trouvé… »

« OH NON ! C'EST PAS VRAI ?! »

« Ben si… »

Bella se soulève et me dévisage, surprise et inquiète.

Je me précipite sur ma tablette et clique sur le lien qu'Alice m'a envoyé.

Bella m'interroge :

« Edward, qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Je lui montre ma tablette en soupirant : le lien m'a mené vers un site « people », ou une bonne dizaine de photos de Bella et moi, prises à First Beach, s'étalent. Bella est en soutien gorge et string, je suis en boxer. Sur certaines nous marchons sur la grève, main dans la main mais pour la plupart nous sommes dans l'eau, à nous amuser et à nous embrasser.

Les photos sont belles et même sensuelles mais j'aurais préféré qu'elles ne s'étalent pas partout sur la toile.

Bella devient toute pâle et nous lisons ensemble :

«EXCLUSIF : Edward Cullen a une nouvelle petite amie ! En tournage dans l'état de Washington, le célibataire le plus convoité de sa génération semble bien ne plus être célibataire justement ! Il a une petite amie inconnue mais comme on peut le voir sur les photos particulièrement belle et sexy ! Et qui n'hésite pas à afficher ses fesses dans des lieux publics ! D'après des sources proches du jeune couple ils se seraient rencontrés dans un club privé ou la belle exercerait la profession de strip teaseuse »

Bella relève la tête et me regarde. Elle ouvre de grands yeux et je la fixe, me demandant comment elle va réagir. Et une horrible angoisse me tord le ventre : je ne veux pas qu'elle me quitte. Je ne veux pas…


	13. aléas

_**Ndla: Beaucoup de remue ménage sur FF en ce moment. Pas mal d'auteures s'en vont, déménagent…Pour ces tas de raisons valables. Je n'ai pas encore prit de décisions pour ma part, mais je dois dire que quand je lis, sur twitter, sur facebook, sur des sites divers que « de toutes façons toutes les bonnes fics sur FF sont déjà parties », ça me fait un peu mal…Mais bon, au moins je ne risque pas d'attraper la grosse tête… C'est de l'humour hein, je n'ai jamais pensé que mon travail puisse être mieux que médiocre! Cependant ça me demande quand même pas mal de travail, de temps passé et bon, c'est quand même douloureux. Je ne retirerai pas mes fics de FF, ça c'est sur, par contre les déposer en plus sur une autre plateforme peut-être. J'y réfléchis.**_

_**Edward PDV**_

Le regard de Bella est dans un premier temps incrédule puis elle a une réaction que je n'anticipais pas du tout : elle éclate de rire.

Un long fou rire, qui la mène à littéralement se rouler sur le lit.

La bouffée d'angoisse s'évanouit d'un coup dans ma poitrine, remplacée par un soulagement inouï.

Et le fou rire de Bella se révèle communicatif : je me mets à rire moi aussi, et très vite je me roule avec elle sur le lit. Nous rions longtemps, et nous évacuons sans doute toute la pression de ces derniers jours…

Finalement Bella se relève et relit l'article, puis commente en pouffant encore :

« Strip teaseuse…Non mais ou ils vont chercher tout ça ?! Quand mon père va lire ça il va leur faire la chasse aux paparazzi, crois-moi ! »

Nous rions encore à cette idée mais j'envisage plus sérieusement de leur lâcher Heidi dessus : cette chienne est adorable et ne ferais pas de mal à un chat, mais elle est grande et impressionnante et les paparazzi ne savent pas qu'elle est douce et gentille. Si elle se précipite vers eux ventre à terre en aboyant ils ne vont pas imaginer qu'elle veut jouer, ça risque de leur flanquer la trouille, à ces saletés de bonhommes !

On discute un peu après : il va falloir changer nos habitudes, ça c'est pas drôle :

« Personnellement je m'en fiche qu'ils me prennent en photo et qu'ils racontent des salades sur moi, parce qu'ils ne dévoilent pas mon identité, que ça va s'arrêter à la fin de l'été et que mes parents et mes vrais amis connaissent la vérité sur moi, mais je ne veux pas que ça nuise à ta carrière Edward… »

« T'en fais pas, ils m'ont déjà prêté des histoires avec pas mal de filles, parfois très improbables, et même avec ma belle-sœur…Ca, ça aurait pu être grave, heureusement que mon frère Emmett sait ce qu'il en est en réalité ! »

Bella se balance d'avant en arrière, tout en secouant la tête :

« Ca doit quand même être difficile à gérer, quand c'est quotidien… »

« Oh oui ! Ca peut confiner au harcèlement ! »

On finit par se recoucher et se rendormir.

Le dimanche s'écoule tranquillement. On fait gaffe quand on sort, mais de toutes façons le mal est fait.

On ne retourne pas se baigner : le temps est couvert, avec du vent, la pluie menace, alors on passe beaucoup de temps au lit, à rire, lire, dormir et bien sur faire l'amour. Bella cuisine aussi et je la regarde faire, béat et salivant presque autant que Heidi.

En parlant de cette dernière elle est drôlement pratique. Je la prends comme excuse pour pouvoir fumer : j'enfile un vieux short, un vieux tee shirt, mes claquettes de plage, ma casquette et je dis à Bella que je vais faire faire son petit pissou à Heidi. Elle n'est pas dupe mais fait semblant d'y croire…Je frappe au mobil home de Tanya, Jake est habitué et Heidi encore plus : elle reconnaît ma façon de toquer à la porte et dès que Jacob ou Tanya m'ouvre elle sort en courant, sa baballe entre les dents.

On fait un tour ensemble : elle fait ses besoins, je lui lance la balle, elle me la ramène et je grille une ou deux cigarettes pendant ce temps. On est content tous les deux et bien sur les paparazzis m'ont photographié avec elle et maintenant Heidi aussi est une star : ils parlent d'elle comme du « nouveau chien d'Edward Cullen ». Heidi est une femelle mais ils ne le savent pas, alors elle est connue sous le nom de « Ed's dog ». Elle a même une page facebook sous ce nom, avec plus de 5000 fans…

Je préfère en rire.

La semaine passe vite, on tourne beaucoup et ça se passe globalement très bien.

La boulangerie d'Angela ne désemplit pas, mais le père de Bella a du intervenir pour chasser les paparazzi qui les ennuyaient de trop.

Le lundi matin, quand j'ai amené Bella au travail, Angela nous a accueillit en nous lançant :

« Dites donc, je ne savais pas que ma boutique était un club de strip tease ! »

Ben, son petit ami était là et il a ajouté :

« Ce n'est hélas pas le cas ! »

Ce qui lui a valu de se prendre un coup de torchon sur le crane.

Le beau temps est revenu et on a décidé de continuer à se baigner.

Par contre on met un vrai maillot, et on fait surtout attention que Jane ne soit pas photographiée dans une situation qui pourrait être mal interprétée.

Jacob et Tanya se sont fait surprendre, eux aussi, mais ils s'en moquent complètement et même s'affichent. Du coup les paparazzi sont un peu moins sur Bella et moi.

Il ne reste plus que 4 semaines de tournage désormais, et ma famille débarque ce soir.

Ils ont prit des chambres d'hôtel à Port Angeles et Bella et moi on va passer la soirée avec eux, et aussi y dormir pour le WE.

Bella est un peu nerveuse dans la voiture. Alors j'essaye de la détendre:

« T'en fais pas, ça va être difficile de faire pire que ma rencontre avec ton père! »

Elle se met à rire et cesse de se ronger les ongles.

« Oui mais on ne couchait pas encore ensemble! »

« Ouais…Mais bon…Je te dis que ça peut pas être pire! »

Et bien sur ils l'adorent au premier coup d'œil.

Ma mère regarde Bella de la même façon qu'elle a scruté Jasper et Rosalie, la première fois qu'elle les a vus.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et quand elle m'embrasse à mon tour je lui murmure à l'oreille:

« C'est juste une copine pour l'été m'man! »

« Mais oui, je sais bien! »

Mais son regard est ironique et je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir parce qu'un ours me saute dessus et m'étrangle à moitié:

« Salut frangin! »

Emmett rigole comme une baleine et me dit:

« Ben alors ou est le toutou? Elle est magnifique cette bestiole! Je veux la voir moi! »

Bella, dans les bras d'Alice, intervient:

« Elle n'est pas à nous, enfin, à moi…Mais vous pourrez la voir si vous voulez! »

Bella fait la connaissance de toute ma famille.

Rosalie, Jasper et Alice se comportent bien, comme je m'y attendais, même si Alice lui fait tout de suite embrasser Calvin et lui fait des remarques sur la beauté de ses cheveux. Emmett la soulève en l'air et la fait tournoyer en rigolant. Mais j'avais prévenu Bella et elle ne s'enfuit pas.

Il n'y a pas de paparazzi, parce que ma famille a voyagé sous de faux noms. (mon frère voyage sous le nom de John Kennedy, on le changera jamais!)

Mon père lui pose tout de suite des questions sur ses études. Sacré papa, il ne changera jamais lui non plus!

On part au restaurant, ou on a réservé une salle privée. Tout le monde parle en même temps et ma mère installe d'office Bella entre mon père et elle.

Ils s'intéressent à elle, pour de vrai. Je suis plutôt fier.

Bella est intelligente, belle, elle a les pieds sur terre.

Aux yeux de ma mère, elle fait sans aucun doute figure de belle-fille idéale.

Avis que je partage totalement, bien que ni Bella ni moi ne voulons une relation longue durée.

Je suis jeune, je peux avoir pratiquement n'importe quelle fille ou femme et je veux en profiter encore un long moment avant de me caser.

Une drôle de petite voix dans ma tête me demande si Bella sera encore libre à ce moment là mais je ne l'écoute pas.

Le repas est vraiment bien, mais je me sens…Bizarre, au fur et à mesure ou le temps passe.

J'ai comme une boule dans la gorge et je sois cesser de manger parce que j'ai mal au ventre.

Bella est en train de raconter l'agression de Tanya et toute ma famille écoute, horrifiée, ce qui me permet de passer inaperçu. Mais Jasper, qui est à ma gauche finit par me chuchoter;

« Ca va Edward? »

Je hoche la tête:

« Ouais. Je suis fatigué, le tournage est intense… »

Mais ça ne passe pas.

Au contraire.

Je dois même les interrompre:

« Je suis désolé, je me sens mal, je crois que je vais prendre un taxi pour l'hôtel… »

En une seconde mon père et Bella sont accroupis à côté de moi. Ma mère, à ma droite, m'a prit la main et me fixe, inquiète…

« Tu as mangé beaucoup de cheerios cet après-midi, c'est peut-être ça? »

Me dit Bella, la mine tendue.

Mon père palpe mon ventre et nous rassure:

« Ton abdomen est souple, pas de défense à droite, je pense que c'est la fatigue et le stress et sans doute trop de cheerios en effet… »

Emmett m'a appelé un taxi et je ne le dis pas mais je me sens encore plus mal en me levant pour aller le prendre.

Mais Bella prend son sac et m'attrape par la main, tout en disant à ma mère:

« Ne vous en faites pas, je m'occupe de lui… »

Alice, mon petit bout de chou, avec son Calvin dans les bras me sourit:

« Repose toi Ed, demain on va tous à First Beach, et Calvin veut connaitre sa cousine Heidi! »

Elle nous fait tous rire.

Je caresse Calvin, embrasse ma mère et on sort, Bella et moi.

Malgré notre différence de taille, qui m'avantage de beaucoup sur elle, je m'appuie littéralement sur ma copine.

Dans le taxi je pose ma tête sur son épaule et elle me frotte la nuque.

Je ne fais pas attention à la chambre d'hôtel. Encore une, toutes les mêmes…

On se couche, enlacés. Et je me sens mieux.

Je serre Bella contre moi, très fort et inspire son odeur, profondément.

J'ai toujours mal mais la tenir contre moi me fait du bien.

Je ne veux surtout, surtout pas réfléchir à ce qui m'arrive.

Mais, une fois endormi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rêver…


	14. affaire

**Ndla:**

**Juste pour que les lectrices se rendent compte du genre de review qu'on peut recevoir, voici un exemple, reçu sur le dernier chapitre:**

_**Bonjour,  
Hélas beaucoup de fictions incroyables ne sont plus publiées ou on été supprimées... Ce site est devenu un pathétique ramassis d'écrits approximatifs dont le français et le styles sont d'un médiocre juste indécent.  
Pour moi tu es une des auteurs qui en fait partie et je pense que ça ne serait pas un grande perte mais un soulagement pour la littérature si tu ne publiais plus. Ce que je trouve inquiétant c'est le nombre de groupies tout aussi pathétiques et incultes que tu as derrière toi : bonjour le niveau... Triste reflet...  
Et le bouquet c'est dans doute la fausse modestie immonde dont tu fais preuve afin de récolter me maximum de compliments auprès de ta cour de moutons fidèles et insipides. Tu n'es pas une bonne auteur c'est indéniable mais certaines ont l'intelligence de ne pas aller exprès à la pêche au pathos en faisant vibrer la corde sensible des mauvais lecteur.  
Tu ne seras jamais au niveau des écrits qui ont été publiés avant.**_

**En guest bien entendu…**

**Je n'aime pas qu'on me dise des méchancetés mais qu'on en dise sur mes lectrices c'est pire…**

**Par contre j'aurais voulu traiter ça par l'ignorance mais je me dis que peut-être d'autres pensent aussi que je fais preuve de fausse modestie et n'osent pas me le dire alors je le précise:**

**Non ce n'est pas le cas. Je sais que mes écrits pourraient être d'une meilleure qualité si je passais plus de temps dessus, si j'avais une béta et si je les retravaillais plus longuement avant de les publier. Sauf que je ne suis pas une auteure professionnelle et que je manque de temps. J'ai beaucoup d'imagination (et ce n'est pas de la fausse modestie ou de l'arrogance, j'ai des idées qui fourmillent dans ma tête tout le temps, c'est comme ça, c'est une simple constat, comme le fait que je suis gauchère en est un aussi!) et je privilégie l'écriture « rapide », mais au détriment sans doute d'une plus grande qualité. J'ai lu des tonnes de fics bien meilleures que les miennes mais aussi des bien moins bonnes (à mon gout, bien entendu!).**

**Bref…Merci à celles qui aiment mes écrits, j'écris pour ME faire plaisir (parce que c'est le cas) et aussi pour faire plaisir à celles et ceux à qui mes histoires font du bien.**

**_Et les autres je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils font là!_**

**_Edward PDV_**

Je me sens mieux. J'ai dormi et …Ca va.

Mais il y a quelque chose qui me gêne, au fond de ma poitrine. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est . Je ne veux pas savoir.

On a prit le petit déjeuner dans la chambre, Bella et moi.

On rejoint ma famille. Bella porte un short vert foncé, avec un vieux tee shirt qui a du être noir mais qui est tellement délavé qu'il en est anthracite. Et des baskets de toile aux pieds. Elle a attaché ses cheveux en queue de cheval, et elle a enfoncé ma casquette sur ses yeux. J'ai mit aussi un short, en coton dans mon cas, que j'ai taillé le printemps dernier dans un vieux jogging. Et j'ai mit la chemise style bucheron que j'ai acheté au magasin qui fait l'angle, entre le commissariat et la pharmacie, à Forks.

Je me regarde dans le miroir de la salle de bain.

Avec ma barbe naissante, on dirait un gars du cru.

Je vais bientôt passé inaperçu à Forks.

Et cette idée me plait bien.

Alice secoue un peu la tête en nous voyant, mais elle ne dit rien, se contentant, comme les autres, de demander de mes nouvelles.

Je vais bien, ou ,vraiment.

Comme promit on part visiter la région.

Bella va être prof de biologie mais elle pourrait être guide touristique.

Elle nous raconte des anecdotes tout en promenant dans la Push.

On commence à tourner mardi sur place.

Peter, l'acteur qui va tenir le rôle de mon ami indien arrive demain.

Il a un twitter et j'ai vu qu'il s'entraine à faire du feu sans être ridicule.

Il va pouvoir s'entrainer avec mes potes.

On a vite fait le tour de La Push, même avec Bella qui dit bonjour à tous ceux qu'elle croise;

Ici, la star, c'est elle.

Mes parents lui posent des questions ce qui me permet d'apprendre des choses primordiales. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai jamais demandé tout ça moi-même?

« Tu vis sur le campus Bella? »

« Oui, à Seattle, j'ai une chambre universitaire, c'est pratique, c'est tout prêt de la bibliothèque! »

« Et ensuite, tu comptes enseigner ou? »

Elle rougit un peu et soulève une épaule:

« Ca va sans doute vous paraitre ridicule mais…Ici. J'espère revenir à Forks, je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça en venant vivre ici quand j'étais ado mais…Je m'y plais, vraiment! »

J'interviens:

« Je comprends Bella, moi aussi j'adore Forks! »

Et l'évidence me frappe en plain cœur. C'est la vérité, j'adore Forks.

J'aime que ce soit petit, que ce soit vintage, que les rapports humains ne soient pas superficiels.

J'aime l'énorme ours en bois sculpté à l' entrée de la ville, qui me fait penser à mon frère à chaque fois.

J'aime savoir, comme tous ceux qui vivent ici, que le vieux Banner, qui a 90 ans et des poussières vient en « ville » avec son vieux tracteur alors qu'il est presque complètement sourd et aveugle et que quand on arrive au croisement de la route 999 et du chemin de terre qui mène à sa cabane de rondins il faut s'arrêter pour vérifier qu'il ne tourne pas brusquement sans regarder ni d'un côté ni de l'autre. J'aime savoir que quand on va au snack d'Emily on sera servi par elle de 7h30 à 17h00, et par Sam de 17h00 à 20h00.

J'aime sortir de mon mobil home et aller pisser contre un séquoia.

J'aime que les chiens se promènent en liberté en ville et j'aime le panneau que le shérif Swan a placé à la sortie de la ville: cerfs prioritaires. Et ce n'est même pas de l'humour.

J'aime qu'il fasse frais le matin et le soir.

J'aime les gros troncs d'arbre sur la plage de First Beach.

J'aime les pâtisseries d'Angela, j'aime que les vieilles commères m'appellent « petit » quand elles me voient dans les rues.

J'aime ne pas être « Edward Cullen » mais « le petit copain de la fille du shérif ».

J'aime tout cela et ça va me manquer.

Alors je regarde ma mère et je lui dis:

« Je reviendrai. C'est vraiment bien ici. Bella a raison »

Bella relève la tête et me sourit.

Un vrai sourire, un de ceux qui vous permettent de voir l'âme de la personne.

Je la fixe.

Elle soutient mon regard quelques instants mais secoue la tête et ma mère m'interroge:

« Tu vas acheter une maison? »

Je lui souris. Ma mère adore les maisons. Mes parents sont propriétaires de plusieurs maisons, éparpillées dans le monde. Une à Los Angeles ou ils vivent désormais, une à Chicago, la maison de mon enfance, une à Volterra, en Italie, une en Australie.

Ma mère adore r »nover des maisons, les décorer. Elle dit qu'elle leur rend leur âme.

Alors j'approuve:

« Oui, pourquoi pas? J'adorerais avoir une maison par ici… »

Bella sautille, amusée:

« Tu sais, à 5 minutes, sur la route pour Port Angeles, il y a une maison abandonnée. Elle a été rénovée dans les années 90 mais jamais habitée. Elle est belle, en bois et en verre. Un mélange d'ancien et de moderne. Elle est à l'abandon depuis 15 ans je crois…En tous cas, quand j'étais jeune on y allait pour se faire peur. Les gens disent qu'elle est hantée… Mais c'est une immense baraque assez incroyable»

Je jure que je peux voir les yeux de ma mère sortir de leurs orbites et elle attrape presque Bella par le cou pour l'interroger:

« Tu es sure qu'elle est bien à vendre? »

« Oui bien sur, regardez, elle est en photo dans la vitrine de l'agence immobilière, là! »

Ma mère court jusque là en tirant mon père par la main.

Alice et Jasper, qui connaissent ma mère, suivent en riant.

Je hèle les deux autres. Rosalie est en train de prendre mon frère en photo à côté de l'ours en bois sculpté.

Mon frère s'est reconnu on dirait!

Rose s'approche de moi et me demande:

« Qu'Est-ce qui se passe? »

« Ma mère a repéré une maison… »

Emmett siffle:

« Alerte rouge! »

« Ouais! »

Nous rions ensemble. Mais on aime voir notre mère dans cet état. Et puis, on y est habitués.

Bella rejoint mes parents qui lui font signe.

Emmett traverse avec elle et Rosalie pointe son doigt sur moi:

« Si tu la laisses partir c'est que tu es encore plus idiot que je ne le pensais, Edward! »

Elle rejoint les autres sans me donner plus d'explications et je ne cherche pas à comprendre.

Bien entendu, Bella connait la propriétaire de l'agence immobilière et elle lui téléphone, bien qu'on soit dimanche.

Bella nous sourit après avoir raccroché:

« Elle ne peut pas venir elle est à Seattle mais elle m'a dit ou est cachée la clé… »

Et elle récupère une clé dans un pot de fleur.

Même Alice ne trouve rien à dire.

On laisse Bella entrer dans l'agence immobilière.

Elle trafique dans un tiroir et revient, un trousseau de clé à la main et un air triomphant sur le visage.

« Voilà, j'ai les clés, si vous voulez on y va… »

…

Je suis épuisé.

Mais vraiment.

Le WE a été génial.

La visite de la maison a rendu ma mère plus qu'enthousiaste et je pense que je vais l'acheter.

Bella m'a tiré par la main tandis que toute la famille visitait, elle m'a entrainé dans une pièce à l'étage, vide comme les autres, mais très particulière: 3 de ses pans de murs sont des baies vitrées donnant sur la forêt.

Elle m'a regardé d'une air coquin:

« Hum, aujourd'hui je demande les clés pour entrer dans cette maison mais ça n'a pas toujours été le cas…Et c'est ici quand j'avais 15 ans que…J'ai vécu ma première fois… »

Je l'ai fixée. Elle avait un sourire en coin qui lui donnait un air canaille et sexy que ne renierait pas ma sœur…

« Ou exactement? »

Elle a rit et a avancé vers la baie vitrée centrale:

« Ici. On avait amené un matelas et un duvet. Et Jake avait pensé à la bière mais pas aux préservatifs et on a du en demander à Leah et Paul qui étaient en train de s'envoyer en l'air au rez de chaussée! »

Elle riait encore mais j'ai buggé:

« Jake? Tu veux dire…Jacob? »

Elle m'a sourit:

« Ben oui…Je suis sortie avec lui pendant 4 ans. Mais on a rompu à la fin de ma première année d'université, j'avais presque 19 ans. Depuis on est amis. »

J'ai senti mes mâchoires se crisper.

Ils ont couché ensemble ici? Là?

Bella m'a regardé, surprise:

« Tu es jaloux?! »

« Bah ouais… »

Elle a éclaté de rire avant de venir me planter un gros bisou sur la joue:

« Si tu veux tu peux avoir ton moment ici, toi aussi… »

Et c'est pour ça qu'on est là, tous les deux.

On a emprunté un des vans de l'équipe technique (emprunté est un grand mot, j'ai fauché les clés dans le bureau de James), dans lequel on a réussit à faire entrer le matelas du lit du mobil home.

On a aussi prit la couette, les oreillers, une lampe torche, une bouteille de vin, des chips, de la glace au chocolat et des préservatifs.

Par contre on a oublié les verres et les cuillers, alors, nus tous les deux et assis sur le matelas, 2 préservatifs usagés sur le sol, le dos appuyé contre la baie vitrée on picole à même la bouteille en se donnant de la glace avec les doigts.

On rigole. J'ai dit que je suis épuisé? Je le suis.

Il est plus de 3 heures du matin et je ne vais pas dormir.

Mais je m'en moque.

Rien à secouer.

Je me sens vivre.

Je me sens libre!


End file.
